His Daddy's Eyes
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 1-family saga.A secret from Booth's past that even he didn't know about. Will it bring Bones and Booth together or tear them apart as Booth struggles to step up and make things right as he knows he has to?
1. Chapter 1 Past Lives

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Plus just to let you know. Some of my punctuation and grammar in this one isn't very good but it was my first story so please be forgiving. It improves as you go along and I think I'm okay with those things these days!

Laters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Bones sat in his office staring at a toxology report, not quite believing their eyes.

'Do we really think that this lovely old lady has been poisoning her husbands for the last twenty years?' Bones shook her head,' is that what we're saying?' She looked at Booth who sighed and leant forward putting his elbows on his desk.

'That appears to be what your science is saying,' he looked at his partner, struck by her beautiful eyes. He mentally shook himself, these thoughts were beginning to affect his work and they were getting too regular for his liking.

'Could there be a mistake?' He smiled at Bones knowing what her reaction was going to be.

'No, I don't make mistakes,' she snapped, snatching the report from the desk,' is there enough to arrest her?' Booth shook his head,

'No, we need more, this will never get a conviction but at least we know what we are looking for, we need some witnesses,' they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

There was a cursory rap on the door which made them both jump and Booth's boss, Cullen strode into the room.

'Uuuum Booth, we have a situation, a delicate situation,' Cullen sat down not waiting for an invite, he was the boss after all.

'OK sir, how can I help?' Booth paused, Cullen shifted in his chair looking uncomfortable, this was a surprise, Cullen wasn't a man who was hesitant in coming forward.

'It's about Alison, Alison Cobb,' Cullen looked at Booth waiting for a reaction. Booth froze, surprised by the sharp pain that ripped through his chest. He had dealt with this and put it away and he sure as hell didn't want to drag it all back up again. Bones watched her partner with shock, all the colour had drained from his face and his distress was clear in his eyes. How could one name provoke this reaction? Bones realised, yet again, that despite what she thought she didn't really know this man, there was so much in his past and she had only scratched the surface. Instinctively, she leant forward and covered his hand with hers.

'Booth, breath, it's OK,' she said quietly. She was shocked when he looked up at her with tears in his eyes,

'No Bones, this was never OK and could never be OK,' he whispered.

Cullen cleared his throat,

'I know that this is painful and something that you would rather leave in the past but,' he hesitated aware of the huge impact his next words were going to have,' but she is alive.'

For a moment, time stopped for Booth, for a long time, he would have given anything to hear those words but now…. well now, he was different, his life was different, he had been a kid then. That chapter of his life was closed and that girl, the girl that he had loved with every fibre was gone, forever young, just an image in a fading photograph, a picture that he had not looked at for several years.

Bones watched the two men, Booth sat rigidly still staring at the older man, who was looking at the ground, guilty for the devastation he knew that he had wrought with that one simple sentence.

'Who is Alison Cobb?' she asked simply, her voice echoing around the silent room.

Cullen looked up, relieved that the silence had been broken,

'She served with Booth in Croatia back in the mid 90s, she was supposedly killed in a sniper attack whilst on a medical transport,' Culled stopped unsure how much more to reveal, he looked at Booth. Booth put his hands over his face and pulled himself together, he was a man now and whatever this was, he had to face it.

'She was my first love Bones, we were going to get married, kids, house, the picket fence, the whole nine yards,' he couldn't help but add, ' she was my everything, my future, we kept each other going in that hell hole and then one day, she was gone.' He stopped exhausted and shocked by how much he had revealed of himself. Bones didn't know what to say, she wanted to comfort this man who meant so much to her but she didn't know how.

Cullen sat up straight in his chair, knowing that he had to go on,

'But what Agent Booth didn't know at the time was that it was a covert operation, Alison Cobb was not killed but removed by Secret Ops, as a woman she should not have been in active service at that time but she was one of America's best snipers and just too valuable not to use,' Cullen paused allowing the information to sink in. Booth was stunned, he thought Alison was a nurse.

'Her role was compromised and it was felt politically that she needed to be removed as a contract was put on her head by a Serbian warlord. We couldn't afford the US public to find out that we allowed a woman to serve on the frontline and then not protected her, it would be too damaging plus we did not want to lose such a valuable asset.'

Booth listened to his boss speak with disbelief, he could feel the anger beginning to well up in his chest, had Alison known? Had she allowed him to suffer her loss without trusting him with the knowledge that she was going to be spirited away? The sense of betrayal was almost too much to bear.

'But surely, you buried a body, her parents would have known, there would have been a military burial?' Bones was confused.

'As far as anyone apart from a select few were aware, Alison was a nurse killed away from the frontline, working in a military hospital, the plan had the added advantage that Alison could be become one of our best undercover agents without anyone being the wiser,' Cullen again stopped glancing at Booth.

'Obviously, the downside was that those close to her could never know and had to mourn her loss ,' he looked down,' but this was considered acceptable by the hierarchy.'

Again, there was a silence, the people in the room absorbing the information.

'Why now? Why has all this come out now?' Booth snapped,'we have all moved on, why stir things up, now?'

'Well as I said, the situation is delicate, there are more people involved, people who need protecting,' Cullen paused unsure if he should add anymore,' innocents'.

Booth sat up,

'What do you mean innocents?' He was not at all happy with where this could be going.

Cullen looked at the file in his hand, Booth had not noticed it before, he pulled a photograph from it and placed it on the table, pushing it towards Booth.

'A child,' Cullen looked Booth in the eye, 'your child, your son.'

Booth felt his heart lurch and he looked down at the picture, it was of a 12 or 13 year old boy, he was smiling through golden bangs with his daddy's deep brown eyes.

'Jakob Seeley Marshall,' Cullen said simply, 'I'm sorry, Seeley,' he added quietly.

So where am I going with this? I have always been bothered by Bones saying she never wanted children and how that would stop her and Booth getting together and that's what we all want. I feel that she needs to realise what having children means, its not just about when they are little but the overall picture. So I have invented a new kid, an older one so she can find out what that's like. He is my invention but may have a passing resemblance to Joseph in my Angel story (which I have writers block with at the moment). Why? Because he is just so much fun to write. Chose a boy because just couldn't get my head around Booth with a girl, too mushy.

Let me know what you think but don't be too harsh as I am a new writer and learning.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

There was a deathly silence, Bones looked at Booth who was staring at the photograph with complete disbelief.

Cullen stood and placed the file on the desk next to the picture,

'I'm going to leave for a while as I know that this is a shock but there are issues that are happening now and need to be resolved, so I will be back in about half an hour,' Cullen rose and left the room quietly.

Once outside, Cullen paused and leant against the wall, reflecting how that was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do. He knew more than anyone how precious your children are and he had had to inform one of his best agents that his country had been responsible for depriving him of his child for 12 years. He could only imagine how that would feel, but it could be put right now and Cullen was determined that this was going to happen.

In Booth's office, the silence continued, Bones sat frozen waiting for Booth to move or say something. The clock ticked, eventually Bones could stand it no more and she moved around to the back of Booth and looked at the photograph. The boy could be his son, he had Booth's deep brown eyes and charm smile, it was a definite possibility. However, Bone's science head took over, you couldn't jump to conclusions, where was the proof?

She picked up the file and took it back to her seat. She opened it and a DVD fell out on the floor, it was marked, 'Jake at the beach in Cornwall, for Mom and Dad,' a woman's handwriting. Bones placed the DVD on the desk and glanced at the top sheet, DNA profiles. She looked at them carefully, no doubt there, whoever these profiles came from, they were father and child. One was marked 'Booth,S' and the other, child A, she would need to run her own, she decided quickly. She continued to read the file, the story was there exactly as Cullen described it, the words belying the fact that these decisions had deprived Booth of his son, the chance to be a father, the role that Bones knew he treasured above all others.

Underneath there were more photos, a picture of an attractive blonde woman with an open and honest face but with eyes that looked sad, holding a secret she couldn't bear, Bones now knew. Several of the boy, playing soccer, in his school uniform, climbing a tree, a happy, attractive child who Bones realised looked like his little brother.

The file stated that Alison Cobb was now Anna Marshall and she had been relocated to London, England and her son had been born in a suburban British hospital in the fall of 1994. They continued to live in London and that's where Jakob had been raised and educated. Bones realised with a start that Booth's son would have an English accent, she smiled, that would freak him out. It was also clear that Alison continued to work for the US Secret Service and was involved in many operations, she was good at her job. She was a strong, independent woman. Bones could see that, despite himself, Booth liked that type, someone to spar with, someone to keep him on his toes.

Booth sat back in his chair and covered his face, he could not believe what he had been told. How could Alison do this? How could his country do this? He watched as Bones moved towards the DVD player, he was glad she was here, she was taking charge, he liked that.

Bones slipped the DVD in and turned the TV on, the screen burst into life with the sound of a child laughing and the scene of a sunny, sandy beach.

'Mum, do you know what you're doing? You know you're hopeless with anything techno,' a child's voice said. The camera swung around and two boys came into view, they were sitting on the edge of a hole that they had obviously just dug and were eating ice cream with sandy hands. One was Jakob and the other was a dark haired boy, they were tanned and giggling.

'Yes, of course, I do,' A woman's voice could be heard, she was American,' are you going to do something for your grandparents or just eat ice cream all day?'

'Eat ice cream all day,' Jakob replied.

'Oh OK,' he rolled his eyes and stood up, he waved,' Hey, Grandma, Grandpa, here we are at the beach, the sand and the sea are quite a big clue I know.'

He began to wave his arms around pointing out various things to the camera, chattering and laughing as he went. The DVD went on for about 10 minutes during which Bones and Booth watched him juggling a soccer ball with his feet and head and eating mini deep fried octopus at a restaurant in the evening. Booth had still not spoken and Bones knew that Cullen was going to return soon, so she switched the tape off.

'He has an English accent,' Booth said quietly. Bones nodded,

'They've been living in London since he was born,' she confirmed.

Booth stared at her for a moment,

'He's beautiful,' he stated,

'I know,' she agreed in a whisper.

Booth then put his head on his hands on the desk and quietly began to cry.

Bones moved around to the back of Booth and massaged his shoulders as he cried, cried for all those missed years and experiences with his little boy. There was no doubt in either of their minds, that he was Booth's son and Bones could feel Booth's pain, there was probably nothing worse that anyone could have done to him. His crying slowly subsided and Booth began to pull himself together.

'Why are they telling me this now, Bones?' He was confused by the motive for this revelation.

'I don't know but Cullen is going to come back, so I'd prepare yourself for more,' Bones said grimly,' but you know there's a lot of information in this file, I think you should get to know your son before you meet him.'

'Considering the way some people have behaved, I am not going to assume that is going to happen anytime soon,' Booth's tone was bitter as he picked up a sheet from the file and began to read.

Jake was bored, he was also hungry and tired. He had been quite excited about the FBI building when they had first arrived but as he had been sitting in a room with a miserable bloke for about an hour, the novelty was wearing off. He turned off the PSP and glanced at the man who was reading a magazine, could he give him the slip? Jake had seen an ice cream parlour across the road, an ice cream would be good, although a big juicy burger would be better. His mum had disappeared which was strange but his mum was strange, she had a whole secret life that she thought he didn't know about, it was all very Alex Ryder. He'd found her gun a few months ago, he had picked the lock and held it, she would freak out completely if she knew but he couldn't help it, he was just curious. He'd seen some of her hidden pictures, one of a man who he thought was his father, she wouldn't talk about him, just said that she had to leave him and that he hadn't known about Jake but she knew he would have loved him if he had. She said that he was a good man, sounded like crap to Jake but he went along with it to keep her happy. Then, this mystery trip to the States, a midnight flit, during school time and everything, not that Jake minded if it meant he missed school but it was all very odd. It was also quite exciting as well, at least it had been until he had been stuck in this room. Well, enough is enough, time to break for freedom, admittedly he was in the FBI building but Jake was nothing but resourceful.

'Uuuum, can I go to the toilet please,' he asked tentatively, let the grinch think that he was impressed by him then he was more likely to trust him.

'You say bathroom here, it's more polite,' the man said grumpily,' it's over there come straight back,' he gestured with his hand.

Miserable git, Jake thought, I'm glad I'm gonna get you in trouble as he slipped away down the corridor.

Booth was feeling a lot more acquainted with his son, there were copies of school reports and most surprising, various letters to Booth from Alison that she had written at different times of Jake's life. They described him and all his milestones, Alison had obviously felt a great deal of guilt about the situation and had tried to record his son's life in the hope that one day Booth would read them. It was clear that she had been unaware of the government's plans for her and had not known until a month later that she was pregnant. Booth realised that Alison had been robbed of the life that she had hoped for as well. Jake, it would seem was a bit of a handful judging by his reports although he was bright, he lacked guidance and was wild at times. A few teachers mentioned the need for a male influence, a good role model and Booth just hoped that he would be able to provide that in his son's life at last. He looked up as he heard Bones laugh,

'He's quite a naughty boy, isn't he?' She was amused by something she had read in a school report, 'spirited, what does that mean exactly?' She quoted teacher speak.

'Not sure, but I don't think it's good,' Booth smiled wryly.

There was a knock at the door and Cullen entered, followed by Alison.

Booth froze for a moment and then rushed forward enveloping her in his arms, an embrace that she accepted gratefully. They stood like that for several moments and then stepped away from each other, smiling shyly.

Bones watched this scene with mixed feelings, she was glad for Booth on one hand but insanely jealous on the other, she felt confused by the depth of her feelings and looked away.

'Alison,' Booth said,

'Anna, my name is Anna, Seeley,' she gently corrected him. He nodded,

'Sorry, Anna, please sit down,' he gestured and they all sat. There was a silence and then Alison began to speak.

She spoke of her fear and her sorrow over what had happened. She told Seeley of their lives in London and her work over the years but mostly, she spoke of their son. She did what she could to fill in the gaps and by the time she had finished, she was crying softly.

'He is a fabulous boy but challenging, as his teachers would say, I say plain old naughty, he struggles to do as he told but that is my fault, I have spoilt him, over compensated for our strange life,' She admitted.

'We began contact with my parents two years ago, we met twice a year and I sent DVDs and pictures, it was a huge shock at first but they understood, at least I think they did.' She paused,

'I hope that you can forgive me Seeley, but now we are in trouble and we need you, Jake needs you, I have to leave him with you, I am giving you the most precious thing in my life because I know I can trust you with him.'

Alison was crying uncontrollably now, almost incoherent, Booth was unable to speak as he heard her words.

'A job has gone very bad, Russian mafia, Cullen will tell you the details but they traced us and we had to leave, before….' She trailed off,' they threatened Jake and this is the only place I know he will be safe with you,' her eyes were desperate.

Booth just nodded, it was never really a decision just a fore gone conclusion, he would step up and he would take him, he would take his son.

Little did he know they had to find him, first!


	3. Chapter 3 Aliens

Alison sighed, relief washing over her, she knew that Jake would be safe here and she also knew that her parents would help. As her identity had been changed, they or Booth could not be traced through London, it was the only answer. There was a painful lump in her throat as she faced up to the fact that she had to tell Jake she was leaving him with people who were basically strangers.

She looked at Booth who was looking overwhelmed, who could blame him?

'You need to be sure, Seeley, he's not easy,' She grimaced,' he wraps me around his little finger most of the time.'

Booth smiled, this was the one part he was sure about,

'I am more than a match for a 12 year old boy,' He tried to reassure Alison,' I will love him and keep him safe, don't worry.'

Alison's worries lifted slightly and as she looked at Seeley, a wave of regret came over her, he was a good man, just as she had told Jake and how different all their lives could have been. Regrets, well she had a few, as the song went but there was no time for that now, she had to be brave and leave her son, she had to put him first, telling him filled her with dread.

Booth watched Alison's face and could see the relief and it made him happy that he was able to achieve that. He felt regret for what could have been but it was momentary and before he knew it, it was gone. Bones was looking at him anxiously, he smiled at her and she nodded, message received, he was fine.

Cullen cleared his throat, Booth had forgotten he was there.

'The federal government have purchased a house on your behalf, five minutes from Ali…Anna's parents' house, it is a gift from the nation to you and Anna,' Cullen was embarrassed,' for services above and beyond', it was gag money, he looked nervously at Booth.

Booth considered for a moment, anger rising, a house would not give him back time but it would make things easier and he was going to need Alison's parents help, with his hours and everything.

'Take it Seeley, we deserve it and it will make your life with Jake and Parker better.' Alison intervened, Booth looked surprised, she knew that Seeley had another child.

'Being a big brother might be good for Jake,' she was hopeful although part of her wondered what he might teach Parker, Seeley was in for an interesting time.

Booth nodded,

'OK, thank you,' Booth took the keys from Cullen and the address of his new home.

'The papers were signed in your name this morning, it's all yours,' Cullen stood and looked at Booth,

'Are you ready to meet your son?' Booth felt nervous but he stood as well,

Alison sat for a moment, terrified that she had to face this moment. Booth came around the desk and took her hand,

'We'll tell him together,' he said as she stood, 'it'll be fine.'

Bones moved towards the door but Booth placed his hand on her arm,

'Please stay, I need you,' he whispered, Bones shivered at the intensity in his eyes, where had these feelings come from? She knew at that moment, she would never leave him whilst he needed her. She nodded briefly and they followed the others out of the door.

Jake shaded his eyes from the bright sun as he stepped out of the FBI building, that had been so easy, he had just walked out, no one even looked at him, they really needed to sort out their security. He looked up and down the street, spotting the ice cream place, his stomach rumbled, it was about 18 hours since he ate, he also yawned realising that he was really tired, but food first.

He dropped his skateboard and jumped on, it felt good to be outside and he took a deep breath as he stopped at the crossing. He stepped into the road, a car screeched nearly hitting him as he had looked the wrong way.

'Shit, sorry,' he waved at the driver who shook his head at him, wake up Jakey, that was not the best move. He didn't even think his mum had health cover, where did that thought come from?

He walked into the ice cream place and bought a large cherry cone and sat at a booth to people watch, Jake liked to do that, it helped you get a handle on a place.

After a few minutes, a group of kids his age came in, skateboards under their arms.

'Hey, dude,' a small kid with black hair and very blue eyes acknowledged him.

Joe raised his hand,' alright,' using his normal greeting.

'You, Australian?' A pretty girl with auburn hair asked him, Jake rolled his eyes, why did all Americans think that Londoners came from Australia? He was tempted to tell them all about the convicts sent from London to Australia and that their accent had its roots in the London accent not the other way round but he just couldn't be bothered.

'No, London,' he grinned as the girl sat down opposite him and her friends joined her.

As they walked along the corridor following Cullen and Alison, Booth was perturbed to see that there were several agents scuttling around looking at Cullen anxiously. He began to get a bad feeling, something was off.

They turned the corner and walked into a group of four agents arguing.

'How could you lose one little kid?' Blake was incredulous.

Booth felt panic, they had lost Jake already, not the best way to make Alison feel confident.

'Oh no, he hasn't,' Alison looked around, Cullen had turned red,

'Please tell me Agent Conway that you have not managed to lose Jakob, he is twelve years old, man!'

Conway shifted,

'He went to the bathroom and didn't come back, nobody has seen him, I'm sorry sir,' Conway held up his hands.

'It's not his fault, Mr Cullen, this is typical of Jake, I should have warned you, I had other things on my mind,' Alison put her hand on her head, 'where would he go?'

Booth began to realise that Alison was not kidding when she said Jake was a handful which was fine, he could cope with 1 difficult kid, he was an FBI agent for goodness sake. Strangely, he didn't feel convinced.

'He would be hungry or he's gone to a skate park, is there one of those near here or a diner?'

Alison looked at Booth, who thought for a moment,

'Skatepark is about 10 minutes away, diner further, although there's an ice cream place across the street,' he suggested.

'He'll be there and I'm going to kill him,' Alison stormed towards the door, Bones raised her eyebrows,

'Wouldn't want to be Jakob when she catches him,' She said to Booth who grimaced.

Jake left the ice cream parlour with his newly acquired friends, they had asked him along to the skate park and he was feeling conflicted. He really wanted to go but he thought that it was too much, his mum would freak. He could call but his mum had taken his mobile phone. It only took a moment for Jake to decide that made it his mum's fault he couldn't tell her where he was, Jake shrugged he was convinced.

They began to walk away and several of the kids jumped their boards, causing several pedestrians to complain.

Tony, the dark haired boy laughed and Jake copied him, jumping his board and disappearing around the corner. Jake began to think he might like America after all.

Booth and Alison stood looking around the empty ice cream parlour, Bones and Cullen walked through the door.

'He's not here,' Alison covered her eyes as she realised that she was going to cry, she was so tired and the pressure was getting to her. Booth put his arm on her shoulders,

'Look, go back with Bones and get a coffee and I'll drive to the park, I'm sure he'll be there.'

Booth's tone was gentle as Bones came and led Alison out through the door. As they walked away, Booth grabbed Bones hand and mouthed 'Thank You' silently, he stroked the back of her hand gently with his thumb as he said it.

Bones felt herself blush, the thought began to form that she could be putty in this man's hands, when did they cross that line between partners and….something else?

Bones felt her heart pound with a feeling of panic, this was too intense, all of this, the whole day and yet she would not have missed it for the world.

Cullen looked at Booth,

'I don't envy you Agent Booth, this kid is lively,' he shook his head,

'No kidding.' Booth took off his sunglasses and went to the counter.

'Have you had this kid in here in the last hour or so, about 12?' Booth showed the girl behind the counter a picture.

'Is he English, Has a pretty voice?' Booth nodded,

'Yes he left with a group of kids, headed for the park, I think'.

Booth raised his hand in thanks as he left, his boss following.

Cullen insisted on joining Booth for the drive,

'Do you have any idea, how incompetent this makes us look?' Cullen was pissed.

'Uh, yeah as it's my kid that you lost,' He wasn't the only one.

They parked the car and stood looking around for the skating area. Suddenly they were surrounded by kids on skateboards and dust. Booth coughed and waved his hand to clear the air. The kids disappeared as fast as they came.

They turned around looking for Jake and as the dust settled, a figure stood looking at them,

'Are you here for the aliens?' Jake grinned looking the two men up and down.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Him

Cullen looked furious as Jake wandered over, he glanced at Booth, who looked familiar but Jake wasn't sure from where.

'You're the boss aren't you? You know in charge of the FBI,' Jake made jazz hands as he said it.

Cullen glowered at him,

'cos I've got to tell you, your security sucks big time,' Jake stopped in front of the men. He looked up at Booth, he was pretty big and he looked annoyed. Jake stepped back and concentrated on Cullen, staring at him.

'Well, young man, we don't have to deal with disobedient children that often,' Cullen said in a stern voice,' we didn't realise that we had to lock you in.'

Jake shrugged,

'Fair enough, I was too good for you,' he looked at Booth through his bangs as he said it,' surprised you admitted it though.'

Booth realised that he needed to intervene as Cullen was turning a crimson colour.

'OK kiddo, get in the car, your mom is really worried,' Booth opened the car door, 'not that you thought about that, it would seem.'

Booth waited for his son to jump in the car but Jake lingered looking at Booth curiously,

'Who are you?' Jake stopped waiting.

Booth took a deep breath as Cullen looked at him in an alarmed way, it was not really the time or the place but Booth knew that when a kid asks you a question, you answer it otherwise they may never trust you enough to ask you again.

'Ummm,' Booth hesitated,' I'm your father,' he waited.

Jake shrugged,

'Yeah, that's what I thought,' and climbed into the car.

Cullen stared at Booth who was wide eyed,

'That's what he thought,' Booth repeated it not quite believing what he heard, Cullen smiled and got into the car.

Booth looked in the rear view mirror,

'Do your seatbelt up, Jake,' he said hesitantly not wishing to disturb the peace but always the concerned parent, the role he was born for.

Jake nodded and did as he was told, things are looking up, Booth thought.

The drive back was quiet, Booth kept checking Jake in the mirror but he sat silently gazing out of the window. When they reached the office, the trio climbed from the car and made their way inside, Booth strode towards his office. The closer they got, the more Jake hung back, Booth wasn't sure whether it was because he knew he was in trouble or because he didn't want to hear what his mum was going to tell him.

Jake felt light headed, he was so tired and hungry but he liked the bear of a man that was his father, he felt safe with him. As he walked, he watched his father's back, that was weird, his father, not a phrase he had used much in his life. He didn't think he really wanted a father now, it all felt a bit late in the day. This man had broad shoulders, he was a strong man, someone he could trust so maybe it might be alright. He had tested him with the question at the park, Jake knew that but he had answered him and for that Jake was thankful. He felt confused and a feeling that he needed to run over whelmed him Jake was afraid, afraid of what his mum was going to say, he knew that this was a big deal, this was not just a holiday, something was wrong, really wrong. Jake looked again at his father, trying to draw courage from him, he was strong, Jake could be strong as well.

They reached the door where he knew his mum was, Booth had stopped and was looking at him, waiting, his hand pushing the door open slightly. Jake could feel tears welling in his eyes and he stopped, he didn't want to move. Maybe if he stayed here, his mum wouldn't leave him? Jake knew this was what was going to happen and he was scared, he didn't want to be alone.

Booth looked at Jake, he had stopped and was staring at Booth with stricken eyes full of unshed tears. Booth could see the pleading in the boy's eyes, he wants me to make it better. I can't stop this but I can make it better. Booth stepped forward and gently put his arm around Jake, he whispered in his ear,

'This is going to be hard but I will be here and I will help you, I will look after you I promise.'

Jake looked at him with surprise but then he nodded quickly and stepped forward and pushed open the door.

Alison jumped up and rushed over flinging her arms around Jake,

'Oh god, Jake, you're OK, why did you do that? I was so afraid,' she kissed her son's head, crying into his hair.

Booth followed Jake meeting Bone's eyes as he stepped in, he nodded, he was glad to see her. Bones smiled, relieved to see that Booth actually looked quite up, she was curious, something had happened but it was good.

Jake unattached himself from his mum,

'Sorry, it was stupid, I just couldn't sit in that room anymore,' he smiled apologetically.

Alison put her hands on Jake's cheeks and looked into his eyes,

'Are you OK?' She was almost afraid of the answer.

Jake looked over at Booth who smiled at him,

'I know, he told me,' Jake inclined his head towards Booth, 'you know the father thing,' Jake was uncomfortable with the word let alone the concept.

'Oh,' Alison looked at Booth in surprise,

'It's OK, I asked, I sort of knew really,' Jake explained. Alison nodded,

'Right, we need to talk, Jake,' Alison led Jake over a chair and sat in another opposite him. She took both his hands in her hands and began in a low gentle voice to tell Jake the whole story of her life.

'You need to stay here with your dad now, Grandma and Grandpa will be here and help but you have to stay here and I,' the words caught in her throat, she gathered her strength,' and I have to leave,' she said the words that she didn't want to and they felt horrible. Jake had his head down staring at the floor as he listened, when she had finished, he looked up and despite the fact his face was wet with tears, he nodded and whispered,

'I know.'

Booth was struck by how stoic his son was being, he had allowed his mother to hug him and tell him to behave, then she had walked out of the door possibly for ever and Jake had barely uttered a sound. However, when Jake had turned and looked at him, the boy seemed dazed, like he couldn't comprehend the situation, he flopped down on a chair and stared at the wall.

When she had gone, it was just Jake, Booth and Bones left in the room. Bones came over to Booth and hugged him, Booth was surprised. He drew back,

'What was that for?' He tipped his head at her,

Bones shrugged, the gesture surprised her but it had been an impulse, today was proving to be a revelation in more ways than one.

'For stepping up just like you always do,' she spoke gently in his ear.

Booth looked tired as he smiled shyly, unsure how to respond, he glanced over at the small blonde boy who was now his responsibility,

'Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate apart from ice cream, of course,' he asked.

Jake felt relieved, the ordinary felt right now, he didn't want to talk anymore, just eat and sleep. His head hurt from crying and he felt numb.

'Yeah, I'm starving,' He stood and stretched,' Can I have a burger?'

He walked over to his father, looking up, he was tall, Jake had the feeling that he could be quite scary but he was smiling at him, for that Jake felt glad.

'Well Jakey, this is America so I'm pretty sure we can rustle up a burger,' Booth looked down, he was so small and he was his, Booth felt happy, very happy although he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. For tonight though, he was going to enjoy sharing a burger and putting his son to bed for the first time.

As they left the building, Booth and Bones realised that they needed to work on their case, although Cullen had given Booth a few days off to sort his life out, Booth was never one to leave unfinished business. They decided to go to the lab so Bones could get some papers and eat at their normal diner. Afterwards, Bones would come back to Booth's apartment so they could work when Jake was asleep.

Bones felt a warmth as she walked along, like this was her family, something she had never had, she shook herself mentally, this airy fairy romantic stuff had to stop, she was a scientist for goodness sake and she needed to stay focussed.

Jake stared with amazement at the lab,

'You work here?' he looked at Bones in a different light, he wasn't sure who she was really, they told him, they were partners but Jake wasn't stupid, there was more to it than that.

Bones nodded, pleased that Jake was impressed, it was impressive but looking at it everyday, she forgot that. Jake's perspective was fresh and through a child's eyes, this place looked like a spaceship.

'OK kiddo, here there are rules, no ifs or buts, this is a dangerous place,' Booth felt unsure laying down the law to Jake but here he had no choice,' you need to go sit over there,' Booth pointed at a sofa in the waiting area.

'Just wait for us, we'll be a few minutes,' Jake didn't move as he was still gazing around so Booth gave him a gentle push,' and don't touch anything.'

Booth tried to make his voice stern but failed miserably, Jake's obvious wonder was very sweet. Jake reluctantly made his way to the sofa, looking behind him trying to take it all in.

Booth and Bones shared a look, both laughing as they walked up the stairs. They were greeted by Hodgins, Angela and Zack, who were all staring at a computer screen.

'Hey guys, where have you been? Angela turned to them, she stared at Tempe, she looked different, more serene and slightly flush and Angela immediately noticed Booth's hand resting gently on the small of Tempe's back. There had been a shift and it made Angela feel very happy.

They soon became immersed in the details of their current case, several poisonings, there were three victims, all of whom had been married to the same woman at some point in their lives. Zack was unhappy about the breakdown of the poison used, it was off and a quite heated scientific debate ensued, which Booth struggled to follow. He contented himself with watching Bones, who was being very forceful, Booth felt the stirrings of desire, she was sexy when she was mad. Bones caught him staring at her, she could see the fire in his eyes, she blushed and looked down. Angela felt the sexual tension right off and watched Tempe becoming more and more flustered, this was definitely a development.

They reached a dead end and Booth decided to draw a halt to proceedings, it was late and he had a starving and exhausted kid to feed and put to bed.

'OK guys, lets leave this tonight, I think we all need to go eat and get some sleep,' Angela caught the glance between Tempe and Booth, it was fleeting but present, this was getting more and more interesting. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea and got their coats. Angela grabbed Tempe,

'Ok spill,' she demanded, Tempe looked back in innocence,

'What?'

Angela sighed,

'So you're going to be coy, what is going on between you and Booth?'

'I don't know that means,' Tempe went for aloof but cracked a smile ruining the whole effect as she walked back to the others, leaving an exasperated Angela looking at her back.

They walked down the steps, Booth and Bones leading, followed by Angela and Hodgins who were conoodling, Zack brought up the rear watching the loving couple like he was taking notes, which he probably was.

Booth stopped and stared at the empty sofa where his son had been sitting.

'Oh no!' Did this kid ever stay where he was supposed to? Booth began to think he might need to have a homing device fitted.

Bones looked around,

'Don't worry, he can't have gone far,' she said calmly.

The others were watching them, baffled, who were they looking for?

'Guys, what's the problem?' Hodgins asked nervously as Booth seemed very agitated.

'Jake, we've lost Jake,' Booth ground out,' again!' he added irritably.

Angela, Hodgins and Zack looked at each other,

'Who's Jake?' Angela asked.

'Booth's son,' Bones answered,' it's a long story, he's twelve, blonde and cute, about so big,' she gestured with her hand.

They split up into two, each taking a side of the lab. Bones and Booth soon found him, staring down at a corpse that had arrived that day, it still had most of its flesh apart from where it had rotted away, it was not a pretty sight.

'Jakob!' Booth strode towards his son who jumped away from the table,

'I didn't touch it, honestly!' Jake held his hands up, his dad looked mad, ooops, but he couldn't help it, the lab looked like a theme park.

Booth took hold of his son's arms and shook him slightly, coming down to his level and glaring into his eyes.

'You were told not to move,' Booth shook him again,' you have got to start doing as you are told,' Booth was angry but he controlled himself, he sighed and looked down and then drew Jake into his arms, hugging him tightly.

'We were worried,' he said into Jake's hair.

Jake was surprised by the hug, it was not what he had expected but it felt nice and his dad was warm, he smelt good, of aftershave.

Booth stood up and took Jake's arm, he wasn't taking any chances,

'Let's go and eat but tomorrow, we are going to talk about your wandering habits,' Jake wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5 Will they? Won't they?

The group entered the diner quietly and found a booth. Jake took a window seat and sat gazing out at the street. The squints had said little but kept staring at the boy, who was clearly Booth's son and Parker's brother.

Angela could barely contain herself and dragged Tempe to the bathroom as soon as they arrived.

'What the hell is going on?' She asked excitedly,' you turn up with Booth acting like an old married couple and present us with a new son for Booth, what's the story?'

Tempe briefly outlined the day's events and Angela's eyes grew wider and wider as she spoke,

'Poor Booth and poor little guy, what an awful story,' Angela was genuinely shocked.

'I know, but Booth has been wonderful, taking it in his stride,' Tempe was unaware of the expression of love in her eyes and Angela chose not to comment, realising that the day had been traumatic enough.

'Well, it's going to hard but I'm sure that he appreciates your support, Sweetie,' Angela left it at that.

When they came back to the table, the waitress was taking their order.

'What would you like, Honey?' she smiled at Jake,

'Can I have a cheeseburger please with chips, sorry I mean fries,' Jake asked in his sweetest voice adding a charming smile. The waitress melted exactly as Jake intended, he enjoyed the easy way that people fell under his spell here. He thought it was just the accent but he was unaware that the beautiful eyes and devastating smile helped.

'Aren't you the cutest little thing, do you want something to drink with that?'

The waitress ruffled his hair,

'Coke, please,' Jake handed back the menu.

'He'll have juice, orange juice, thanks,' Booth said grimly, he had watched his son's charm offensive and it worried him, this kid really could wrap people around his little finger. Well, it wasn't going to work on him, that's for sure. Jake opened his mouth to protest and then shut it again after seeing the challenge in his dad's eyes.

The squints watched the exchange with interest, Zack was particularly impressed, maybe Jake could teach him something.

'I might not like orange juice,' Jake said flippantly, playing with the salt. Booth leant over and snatched the container from Jake's hand,

'Everybody likes orange juice,' he said getting up so Bones could slip in next to him. Jake regarded his father for a moment, he knew that his disappearing acts had made him grumpy so he decided to back down, just this once.

He shrugged, leant his chin on his hand and carried on looking out of the window,

'Whatever,' he mumbled.

Booth felt like he had gained a reprieve but he knew that he and Jake were going to bump heads aplenty, so it was only temporary. The conversation turned to the case and the heated argument began again until Angela held up her hands,

'Enough, we are supposed to be eating and being social, not tearing shreds out of each other,' She said firmly.

Hodgins opened his mouth to say something and she silenced him with a kiss.

Zack was sitting opposite Jake,

'So Jake, do you like football?' he asked nervously, not sure if the son was as off as the father.

Jake smiled at Zack, he felt sorry for him, he reminded him of his friend, Max from home, very clever yet completely socially inept. Jake was comfortable with that plus Zack was closer to his age.

'What type? Yours or ours?' he asked turning towards Zack,

'Yours, you know soccer,' Zack was relieved.

'Yeah, I love football, I don't know why you call it soccer when the rest of the world calls it football and in your game, you carry the ball in your hands, weird,' Jake shook his head but he was laughing to show Zack that he was kidding with him.

Soon, the two of them were engaged in an in-depth conversation about football/soccer, it turned out that Zack had lived in London for a year as part of an exchange trip and was obsessed with the game.

Booth watched them relieved that Jake was talking as he thought for a moment that he was going to spend the whole meal brooding.

Bones turned to him,

'How are you?' she asked concerned that the day had taken its toll.

'I'm OK Bones, there were moments today when I thought I might crack, it was a shock you know but its turned out great for me,' He smiled at Jake as he threw a fry at Zack because of something he had said.

'Hey no food fights,' he warned, he gave Jake a look but Jake just ignored him and turned back to Zack. He might have to work on his glare, Booth thought.

He continued talking to Bones,

'For Alison, you know, its not so good, it must have been terrible to walk away,' he looked sad. Bones put her hand to his face,

'I know,' she said and was surprised to feel Booth lean into her touch.

Angela and Hodgins watched this exchange with amazement,

'It might finally happen,' Angela whispered to Jack.

'What might?' he asked puzzled,

Angela rolled her eyes,

'You men are so clueless,' she said and then kissed him.

The rest of the meal passed happily enough with the constant banter that exists between work colleagues, even ones as polarised as these. Jake realised quickly that these people were important to his dad so he made an effort with them.

He spoke to Hodgins about bugs and his trip to the Natural History Museum in London. Jack was clearly amazed that Booth's son was familiar with many of the Latin names of insects and could recall them. Hodgins had always had a suspicion that Booth was cleverer that he showed and Jake confirmed that, intelligence levels were influenced by genetics although the jury was out as to how much.

Jake also had a heated debate with Angela regarding the American versus British music scene and the merits of Hip-Hop music against British Indie. They agreed to disagree but Angela was impressed with how engaging Jake was.

Jake found this all very easy, he spent a lot of time with adults due to the fact that it had been just him and his mum so he could switch quite effortlessly between worlds.

He began to feel really sleepy and glancing at his watch which was still on British time realised that it was 4am as far as his body was concerned. He laid his head on his arms on the table just for a minute and promptly fell asleep.

Bones had watched Jake talking to her friends and was impressed by his social skills, to be honest she felt a little envious of them.

Booth also watched his son, he felt very proud, Alison had done a good job. However, he also felt a little uneasy as he could see that Jake was working the room. Booth could read people, it was his skill and he didn't want his son to grow up getting by on his charm and at the moment, that was happening. He viewed the school reports with more clarity now and felt sure that a lot of Jake's behaviour was allowed to slide because everyone liked him. That probably explained why he would ignore what adults said, when and if it suited him. They always went easy on him, a smile and a sincere sounding sorry often gets you off the hook. Booth had dealt with enough criminals to know that this could be a recipe for disaster. He also knew that Alison had trusted him to keep Jake safe and that meant he had to listen to him and mind him.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, he was thinking too much and this could all wait until tomorrow. He glanced up to see Bones looking at him with concern,

'Penny for them?' she said.

'I was just thinking that we really need to get you a TV,' he laughed,' I think you would find American Idol very interesting.'

Angela squealed hearing the name of her favourite show and tried to explain the concept to Tempe, who was baffled.

'Why would anyone be interested in humiliating and judging other people,' Tempe threw her arms up as Booth laughed at her and Angela regarded her with despair.

'Honey, you can be such a boy, sometimes,' Angela was baffled.

'I'm sorry but I just can't see the attraction,' Bones defended herself,

'Me either Bones, me either,' Booth kissed her on the forehead without thinking.

Angela waited worried what Tempe reaction was going to be but she didn't seem to notice, she accepted Booth's affection and was grilling Jack and Zack about whether they liked this awful show whilst Booth regarded her with amusement.

Angela glanced down the table towards Jake, maybe the arrival of this child had started something and Angela was so glad for her friend. Alison realised Jake was asleep and touched Booth's arm.

'Booth, I think that someone has run out of steam,' he looked up at her and then along at Jake. He laughed,

'Wow, kids always amaze me that they can just sleep anywhere,' he said standing up and putting on his jacket.

'That is very cute,' Hodgins commented,' shall we shave his eyebrows off,' he added rubbing his hands together. Booth gave him a look and Angela cuffed the back of his head,

'Hey! I was kidding, OK,' Jack rubbed his head but then let Angela kiss it better.

Bones followed Booth's lead and stood up. Angela raised her eyebrows, she was going home with them?

Bones saw Angela's face,

'Booth and I need to work on the case but he has Jake so I'm going to his apartment to work, is that OK?' she asked tetchily. Angela made a face in reply as Tempe glared at her.

Booth moved over to Jake and shook his arm, he leant over and whispered,

'Come on kiddo, wake up we're going home.'

Jake sat up with a start, he looked confused, where was he? Then he remembered. He stared at Booth for a moment as everyone around the table held their breath, Jake looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Jake gathered himself, it's OK, you're OK he said to himself, this is the best thing, mum said so, and at the thought of his mum, he promptly did burst into tears.

Booth reacted instantly to his son's tears, he wrapped his arms around him and waited for him to stop. Jake buried his face into Booth's chest and thought that his heart was going to break. As Jake's distress increased, Booth picked him up and carried him from the restaurant with Bones following.

Zack, Angela and Jack sat quietly,

'Poor kid,' Angela said softly and turned to the others and related the whole sorry story.

Booth walked quickly to the car with his son in his arms, Bones opened the door and Booth put him in the backseat. Jake had stopped crying and was feeling mortified that he had lost it like that. He stared at his father with a tear stained face and said in a whisper,

'I'm sorry, I don't know why…'Jake didn't have the words, he was too young to verbalise the conflict and feelings of desertion and anger that he felt.

Booth put his hand to his face,

'It's alright, it's been a long day, you need to sleep.'

Jake nodded and put his seat belt on, his dad was pretty cool.

When they reached the apartment, Booth took Jake to the spare bedroom and tucked him quickly into bed, removing just his shoes. Jake was so dog tired that he was instantly asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Booth stood and looked at him for a moment, he stroked his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead,

'Goodnight,' he whispered and left the room.

Bones had opened a bottle of wine and dimmed the lights when Booth came into the living room, she figured he needed calm. Booth sat next to her on the sofa and accepted the offered glass gratefully.

'Well, that was quite a day,' She said,

'Yes, it was,' Booth took a big sip of his wine and turned to face Bones.

'Thank you, Bones,' he said gently sweeping a stray piece of hair from her face, he moved forward and kissed her softly on the mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 Male Bonding

Ok guys. Thank you so much for the great reviews, they really do help to keep me going. I am loving writing this story so much, I think I know my characters, sometimes they write themselves, going off on a tangent that I don't expect. So forgive these transgressions, I'm learning.

If any of you feel that my characterisations aren't right, please tell me and I will explain or change it if I agree with you.

Much of this is about Booth and Jake bonding, some of you may feel frustrated at the lack of Bones (she is there, just look carefully!) and she will feature more in later chapters. I will admit that I find Bones hard to write, I'm not sure why. I don't really understand her, that's the problem I think. If you knew me, you'd understand that.

I have a clear plan where this story is going, it's going to be a rollercoaster, I hope you enjoy it. Laters.

To Alphie13- Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Parker, all will be revealed in the next chapter.

Again, thanks for the reviews, I love them.

Jakob opened his eyes slowly, he felt horrible, his head hurt and he felt embarrassed about making a scene the night before. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head, maybe he could just stay here. He snuggled down, it was warm and comfortable and he fell back to sleep again.

Booth sat in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee. He was still shell shocked from yesterday but he felt optimistic, he actually realised that he already loved Jake. Feelings were strange things, they just crept up on you and you were smitten.

Jake wasn't the only person that had awakened feelings in Booth, Bones, he smiled dopily. Bones, that was a whole new ball game, he started humming.

Tempe was distracted and Angela was beginning to get irritated with her.

'Honey, did you hear me? Zack has found something which he thinks explains the anomaly,' Angela stood looking at Tempe who was humming.

Angela gave up and left the office shaking her head, let Zack see if he can get through to her.

Booth was watching TV ,an old Eagles game that he had wanted to watch for months but had never had time, when Jake finally appeared. Booth suddenly realised that Jake was standing behind the sofa watching the game, he wasn't sure how long he had been there. Booth jumped up, Jake looked sweet, his hair all mushy and his eyes sleepy, he smiled at Booth.

'Hey,'

'Hi kiddo, you feel better? You've been sleeping for 12 hours,' Booth looked ridiculously fresh. Jake nodded,

'Do you want something to eat?' Booth asked, again Jake nodded.

'I need a shower, where's the bathroom?' Booth pointed out the bathroom and Jake disappeared.

Booth made pancakes and put them on the breakfast bar and Jake appeared looking a lot more awake and clean.

They both sat and ate in a comfortable silence.

'Those were so good, do you cook all the time?' Jake was impressed.

'Yeah, there's no-one else to do it,' Booth stood up and took the plates, loading them quickly into a dishwasher.

Booth sat down and looked at Jake, who gazed down at the counter tracing the pattern with his finger.

'You want to talk, don't you?' Jake didn't look up as he mumbled. Booth stopped himself from laughing at his son's reluctance to share, he began to realise how like him, Jake really was.

'We need to but you know what, it's a beautiful day and we have a new house to look at, so I'll take a rain check, deal,' Booth offered.

'Deal,' Jake raised his head and grinned, offering his dad his knuckles which Booth duly knocked.

Booth drew up outside the house that now belonged to him, DHL had delivered the deeds the previous night. He let out a whistle, the government hadn't scrimped, they really must want him to keep quiet. Jake stared up at the huge house,

'This is ours?' he said leaning over the front seat and looking through the wind shield with his dad.

'So it would seem,' Booth replied. He opened the car door and jumped out, Jake followed him.

'Can you use your own door next time?' Booth admonished,

'Yeah, right sorry,' Jake was distracted, gazing up at the beautiful home that he now apparently lived in.

Booth walked to the front door and using the key opened it and stepped into his new home. Jake followed him,

'Wow, this is nice,' Jake looked at his dad who smiled,

'Yep, it is.'

They wandered from room to room, there was a huge living room, dining room and kitchen diner, all tastefully and expensively furnished. Booth opened the French windows out to the garden, where there was an impressive swimming pool and hot tub, along with a sizeable Bar-B-Q area, there was even garden furniture. Booth was stunned into silence, Jake appeared at his side,

'It still wasn't worth it,' he said quietly. Booth looked at him, his kid was smart, he knew what this house had cost them, what they had lost.

'No, it wasn't,' Booth agreed.

They continued to wander around, upstairs there was four large bedrooms each with a bathroom. Two were decorated for boys, one small one and one almost teen.

Jake stood in the room that was obviously his,

'All my stuff is here,' he was incredulous, 'you know from home, how did…?'

'The agency can do anything when it wants to,' Booth was secretly amazed though that they had managed this, he could still smell the paint.

'When can we move in?' Jake asked as he walked past Booth,

'At the weekend, I guess, I need to pack my apartment.'

They made their way down the stairs,

'Come on kiddo, we need to go see your grandparents,' Booth held open the door and after Jake had walked out, he took a final glance, shook his head with amazement and left.

They pulled into Josie and Phil's drive and Booth heaved a sigh, he always felt comfortable coming to this house. He had kept contact with Alison's parents over the years and he realised that they had kept his son's existence from him in the last couple. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he had come to realise that they were all victims in this situation and they really had no choice.

Jake had already jumped from the car and run around the back of the house, calling to his grandparents, Booth followed him.

He came into the garden, in time to see Josie envelop Jake in a tight hug, Phil came forward to shake his hand.

'We are so sorry Seeley, we felt so guilty but just didn't know what to do for the best,' the man was clearly distressed. Josie looked at Seeley over Jake's head,

'Can you forgive us?' Josie had tears in her eyes. Jake turned and looked at his father curiously, Booth smiled at him in reassurance and Jake grinned back.

'Of course, it's fixed now,' the couple nodded and Booth could see their pain, they had lost their daughter all over again.

Phil fetched himself and Booth a beer as Josie took Jake down the garden to show him their new pond.

'How is my grandson?' Phil asked as he sat next to Booth handing him his beer.

'He's alright, I think, I tried to talk to him this morning but he didn't want to, so I decided not to force it for now,' Phil could hear the concern in Booth's voice.

'He's strong and he has us and you,' Phil stopped leaving unsaid that Alison now had nobody.

'Leaving him must have torn Alison apart, that boy has been her life,' Phil stated sadly.

'I know,' Booth stared down the garden, 'I hope it's not forever.'

'Me too, me too,' and the two men lapsed into their own thoughts for a moment.

They left an hour later after Jake had eaten about a dozen cookies and Booth had eventually told him, no more. Phil noticed how difficult Booth found it to scold his son and he spoke to him quietly about it.

'He'll walk all over you, Seeley, he's a very determined boy,' Phil was nervous broaching this with Booth. Booth was actually relieved to talk about it,

'I know but I feel nervous about us, what if he says he doesn't want to stay with me?' Booth realised he sounded pathetic but he felt that he could trust Phil. Phil chuckled,

'Don't worry Seeley, he already adores you but he needs discipline, God knows he ran circles around his mother, the times I wanted to slap his butt, I can't tell you.'

Phil patted Booth on the back,

'You'll work it out, you're a good father, I've seen you with Parker remember.'

Booth appreciated those words as he really needed to hear them.

'Just make sure my grandson hasn't turned into a devil before you do,' he added as they walked back to the house.

Booth was thinking about Phil's words as they drove home and he realised that he couldn't avoid the talk any longer. When they got back to the apartment, Jake settled himself on the sofa and started to watch the Eagles game that Booth had been watching. Booth joined him, he figured talking could wait until after the game, male bonding he thought, trying to justify it to himself.

As they watched the game, Booth realised that Jake was quite knowledgeable about American Football, as he called it. Alison had made a real effort to forge some American roots in their son and Booth silently thanked her as they enjoyed father/son time.

'So how come The Eagles are your team?' Booth was curious as he knew Alison was a Giants girl. Jake looked embarrassed,

'Mum told me it was your team, so…' Jake left the sentence hanging and Booth felt such gratitude towards Alison for trying to make the connection and keep him real for Jake during all those missing years.

Booth nodded,

'Its right that a kid supports his dad's team,' he didn't want to make a big deal of it to Jake but it actually meant the world to him.

Jake fidgeted and looked at Booth nervously,

'What?' Booth was curious to know what was making his over confident son so uncomfortable.

'This might sound stupid,' Jake was avoiding his eyes now, Booth started to worry.

'Can I call you dad?' Jake finally said it. Booth suddenly realised that Jake had never once called him anything. He was stunned that Jake needed to ask and he just groaned and hugged him,

'I would be offended if you called me anything else,' he said kissing his son's head.

After dinner, which Booth cooked and Jake ate with great gusto, they cleaned up together and once that was done, Booth knew they couldn't avoid 'the talk' any longer. Jake seemed to realise this as well and sat at the counter and looked at his dad.

'Go on then,' Jake seemed resigned to his fate,' what do you want to talk about?'

Booth almost laughed at Jake's sulky tone but stopped himself as he knew that he was going to have to play the heavy father role at some point during their conversation.

'Well, I know you are going to be having some pretty mixed up feelings towards your mom,' Booth paused, Jake was looking down at the counter and didn't acknowledge Booth's words but Booth continued anyway.

'And I have as well,' Booth offered something of himself to Jake, who looked up surprised.

'I know someone who can help us with that, he's English and funny and you'll like him, you can talk soccer with him,' Booth paused.

'Football, dad,' Jake corrected him,

'Well it will always be soccer to me,' Booth admitted.

'So will you see him?' Booth waited,

'Will you be there?' Booth smiled, he forgot Jake was only twelve and these were adult issues.

'Of course,'

'OK,' Jake was looking at the counter again.

'Are we done now? Can I go?' Jake jumped up eager to get away, Booth shook his head and Jake sat back down with a bump.

'So we now need to talk about some rules,' Booth waited,

'What sort of rules?' Jake was sulky again.

'Well, ones about wandering off and doing as you're told for a start,' Booth tone was firm. Jake said nothing and continued to stare at the counter.

'You will have a curfew which will apply whether you're here or at your grandmothers and we need to know where you are going and you need to actually be there,' Booth lifted Jake's head with his finger on his chin,' OK?'

Jake nodded, 'alright,' pulling his head away and looking down. Booth shook his head, his kid was very sulky he realised.

'Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Jake,' Booth's temper was rising, Jake looked at him.

'When I say no, I mean no, you understand?' Jake nodded. Booth carried on,

'You do your homework and you behave at school, OK?' Booth thought that he had laid down the law as much as he could for now.

Alright, do we have a deal?' Booth held up his knuckles, Jake stared grumpily at him for a moment, then he cracked and knocked his dad's knuckles with a laugh.

Jake went to get up but Booth stopped him,

'There's something else, someone else,' Booth corrected himself.

'You mean, Parker,' Jake surprised his dad,

'Yes, Parker, he's your brother, my other son,' Booth explained.

'I know there are pictures of him all over and Grandma told me,' Jake grinned at his dad's discomfort, 'it's cool dad, I know that you had a life before I stomped all over it.'

Booth felt admiration for his son's ability to take things in his stride

'Tomorrow, we're visiting your new school and then on Saturday Parker is coming for the weekend, how about we show you Washington then? I've hired a removal and packing firm so by the evening we'll be moved into our new house?' Booth outlined the next few days,' what do you think?'

'School,' Jake made a face and Booth laughed,

'Yeah school, what did you think you were going to be the only kid in America who didn't have to go to school?'

'What sort of school?' Jake had realised that both Booth and his grandparents were practicing Catholics and as a card carrying member of the atheist society, he was worried.

Booth hesitated as he had realised that Alison had drifted away from the church but it was important to him that his children attended Catholic School, he believed in the type of education that they would receive there. It was also important to Josie and Phil who had insisted on paying the tuition for a high ranking Catholic School in Fairfax near the new house and near them. Booth had misgivings about his kid going to a private school but he put his feelings to one side as he realised what a wonderful education, Jake would recieve. Jake's grandparents were trying to make up for what happened and he didn't want to reject their generous offer, it would hurt them. The FBI had exerted some influence in order to get Jake a place and Booth was determined that he was going, he hoped that Parker would join him there.

'St Leos Middle School,' Booth told Jake waiting for the explosion, he didn't wait long.

'What! A Catholic school, I'm not going, I don't believe in God,' Jake looked positively murderous.

'Oh yes you are and don't say that in my house, you may think that now but you have to respect other people's beliefs , we are not arguing about it, you are going and when we visit tomorrow, you will be polite and you will behave, are we clear?' Booth was not taking any nonsense.

Jake looked at his dad's face, he was beginning to read his dad and knew the difference between no and maybe, even when he said no. He meant this and Jake knew that arguing was pointless, sod it, he'd get himself thrown out, there were other ways to get things the way you wanted.

'Do you want to pay Madden?' Jake asked sweetly, Booth was thrown by the sudden change of subject,

'Um Ok, have we finished discussing school then?' Booth was bemused. Jake just nodded and jumped over the sofa picking up the game control. Booth was relieved although there was a niggle in the pit of his stomach that it had been too easy.

They played for about an hour with no one really getting the upper hand, Jake was disgusted.

'This is not a pursuit for a grown man, you know,' Jake chucked the control at his dad and threw himself back in the chair. Booth laughed,

'Yeah well, doesn't stop me being better than you, does it?'

Booth sat back feeling exhausted, kids were hard work, he picked up the remote and clicked over to the TV. 'Everybody Loves Raymond' was on and they both seemed content to watch.

After about 15 minutes, Jake glanced at his dad, he was curious about something and despite the fact that he thought that he probably shouldn't ask, he did anyway.

'Dad, do you carry a gun?'

Booth was uncomfortable talking about this because it was the start of a conversation that could get out of hand.

'Why do you ask that?'

'I dunno,' Jake shrugged,' my mum had one,' he offered as a kind of explanation.

Booth was surprised,

'What she showed it to you?' Jake realised too late that he had talked himself into trouble.

'Nooooo,' Jake clammed up,' it doesn't matter, I think I'll go to bed.'

Jake went to stand up but Booth stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back on the sofa.

'How do you know your mom had a gun?' He asked firmly. Jake gulped, he didn't think his dad would approve of what he had done.

'I just do,' Jake was mumbling,' I saw her carrying it once.' Jake decided to lie. Booth knew that wasn't true, Alison was too careful, she would never have allowed their son to see her with a gun, the same way that he tried to shield his boys from the reality of his career.

'So that was a lie,' Booth turned his son around to face him.

'I'm going to ask you again, how do you know that your mom had a gun?'

Jake began to panic, his dad looked seriously pissed off and he looked down at the floor.

Booth felt frustrated, logically there was only one way Jake knew that his mom had a gun, he had found it and played with it. The thought scared Booth rigid, he had worked several cases over his career which involved kids shooting their friends or siblings with their parents' guns. This was serious and he needed to scare Jake.

'Right you need to listen and listen well. Guns kill people, not in a clean and simple way that you see in video games but in an agonising painful mess which destroys many people's lives. If I ever find out that you have touched my gun or even looked for it, you will get a spanking that you will never forget. Understand?'

Jake looked at his dad in surprise, he was really not kidding. He nodded sombrely,

'Yes, I understand.'

'Good,' Booth released his son,' now go to bed.' Jake looked at his dad uncertainly, he was really sorry that he had annoyed him so much. He leant over and kissed his dad on the cheek, hugged him quickly and ran off to bed.

Booth was pleased that Jake hugged him, it stopped him feeling so bad about what he had said but he knew it was necessary.

He was tired, the last two days taking their toll and he was just thinking of going to bed when his cell phone sounded, it was a text message. He read it, a smile spreading over his face. He got up and went along to Jake's room, he opened the door slightly and peered in, Jake was dead to the world already.

Booth walked quietly back to the living room, collecting a bottle of wine and two glasses on the way. He dimmed the lights and sat down. He had just opened the wine and poured two glasses, when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it, Bones was leaning against the door frame.

'I thought you'd need company,' she said huskily, she leant forward and kissed Booth deeply and he responded, pulling her into the apartment, kicking the door closed. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, his mouth never leaving hers as he went.


	7. Chapter 7 Sulking and Parker

Jake woke up and realised that it was still dark outside, his internal clock was messed up, jet lag. He got up after several unsuccessful attempts to go back to sleep, he picked up his watch, still British time. 11 o'clock it said, no wonder he couldn't sleep anymore.

He realised that he was hungry and decided to give up and go and watch TV. He crept quietly down the corridor, as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he stopped surprised to come face to face with Dr Brennan.

'Oh, hi,' he smiled at her. She looked very shocked, frozen, her muffin half way to her mouth.

'Don't sweat it Dr Brennan, its cool, you and dad, he should have someone.'

Jake moved over to the fridge and got the orange juice, he quickly poured himself a glass and hopped up on a stool at the counter. Bones still hadn't moved. Jake laughed at her,

'Your face, I swear,' he giggled and Bones couldn't help but join in. When they stopped laughing, Jake asked shyly,

'What sort of Doctor are you again?' He was interested in Bone's work, he had been fascinated by the body he had seen at the lab. Not just in an icky way but just because the human body was brilliant, he liked the way it all worked together.

They sat for about an hour talking quietly, Bones telling Jake about her work and answering his questions, which seemed never ending. He had a very active mind, Bones began to wonder if this explained his school reports, he wasn't naughty, he was trying to entertain himself. Well, maybe he could be naughty sometimes as he had a very wicked sense of humour. Bones suddenly realised that she really liked Booth's son and not just because of his father but because he was interesting, good company. She noticed the clock, couldn't believe where the time had gone. She stood up and grabbed her bag,

'I have to go, Jake but I'll see you tomorrow. I'm coming sightseeing with you, you know I have never visited Arlington, couldn't understand the point but I hear that it's beautiful,' she waved and let herself out.

Jake walked over and flicked the TV on, 'Power Rangers', he found this show funny, not that he would admit it to his friends, it was for kids after all, he flopped on the sofa.

Booth lay in his bed, he could hear the murmur of voices, Jake had caught Bones. He'd forgotten about jetlag, well he didn't mind but he was sure that Bones would freak. He was dozing when his phone buzzed, a text, he looked at it,

He's a great kid, you are a lucky man. Thanx for the best sex eva!!

B Xx.

Booth laughed at her use of teenage text speak, it was so un-Bones like, Angela must have taught her. She had a point though, it was the best sex ever. Booth realised that sleep was a lost cause and got up with a groan. He walked into the living room, grabbing a coffee as he went and sat down next to Jake,

'Power Rangers, aren't you too old for this?'

'You are never too old for Power Rangers, Dad,' Jake said through a mouthful of Cheerios. Booth moved his head from side to side,

'Yeah, I can see that,' he took a sip of his coffee, 'don't speak with your mouth full.'

Bones was at her computer when Angela walked in,

'Right Tempe, I have been patient but enough is enough, what is going on between you and Booth? You're so distracted that you might as well be on vacation with him.' Angela was determined, it was driving her crazy and she was driving Jack crazy.

Bones looked up realising that she could stall no more,

'It's just casual but sensational sex, nothing more, it's just physical,' she stated matter of factly.

'Bullshit!' Angela was vehement, 'It could never be casual with you two, what are you scared of, girl?'

Bones looked at Angela, aware of the snake of fear in her stomach, it was more than casual but she could never give into that, it would ruin everything. She also knew there was no future in it, Booth wanted more than she was prepared to give, the whole nine yards as he put it.

'I'm not scared, it's just….' Bones felt exposed talking about this and she didn't like that, she was in control here, this was her domain.

'I have a case to gather evidence for,' Bones grabbed the papers from her desk striding from the room, leaving Angela shaking her head.

'I wanted details of the sex,' Angela called after her.

Jake was sulking in the back of the car as they left the school,

'I hate it,' he said in a whiny voice.

'Why, Jake, why do you hate it?' Booth was trying to be patient.

'There are so many rules,' Jake was in full whiny mod, Booth hadn't seen this side of him before, it was the sort of thing that reminded him that Jake was only twelve despite the fact he seemed so much older sometimes.

'Well, life is full of rules for everyone, you have to learn to live with them,' Booth was being reasonable.

'I won't be able to express myself, it will stunt my personal growth, my development,' Booth laughed,

'You definitely watch too much TV.'

Jake glared at Booth from the back seat and he caught it in the mirror but it just made him smile more.

'I just won't go, you can't make me,' he sounded like Parker,

'Unfortunately for you, that isn't true,' Booth remained calm.

Jake was silent, he felt defeated but he thought he'd be annoying just for the hell of it and he started to kick the back of Booth's seat, gently at first but getting harder. Booth felt it and he was surprised, it was a small protest but he could ignore it. However, it slowly became more and more irritating until finally Booth snapped,

'Stop it right now Jake, otherwise I will take your Play station away for a week.'

Jake considered this for a moment, was it worth it just to drive his dad crazy? Yep, definitely worth it and he carried on kicking. Booth was at a loss, Jake had turned into a devil child in the last hour, I wonder what Bones would think of him now?

'There goes the TV, carry on like this and your whole room will be stripped.'

Booth glanced at Jake in the mirror and caught his eye, he meant it. Jake stopped kicking and stared out of the window. Booth smiled to himself, he told Alison he was a match for a 12 year old boy.

When they arrived back at the apartment to have something to eat, Jake turned on the TV, Booth walked over and turned it off. He looked at Jake who was glaring at him,

'I was not kidding, when I say something I mean it,' Booth walked back to the kitchen.

'Get your things for your grandparents,' he added over his shoulder.

Jake was staying at his grandparents as Booth was meeting with Rebecca and planning to tell Parker about his new brother, he was feeling nervous if he was honest. He felt guilty about the disruption to his youngest son's life but it couldn't be helped.

Booth dropped Jake off who was sulking and giving him the silent treatment, it didn't really bother Booth. He knew that with kids, you picked your battles carefully and had to make sure you didn't give in, Jake would be impossible otherwise. Well, this battle about school was worth it and he was not going to cave, it was too important.

Phil raised his eyebrows as Jake stormed into the house. Booth shook Phil's hand,

'He's not happy with our choice of school and he's acting out,' Booth explained as they walked into the house. Jake had plonked himself on the sofa and was staring at the TV, it was not turned on.

'He's being punished so no TV and no Play station,' Booth smiled at Phil who nodded,

'Right, OK,' Phil was happy to support Booth.

'I need to go, I'll pick him up about 8 in the morning,' Booth told Phil. Booth walked to the back of the sofa and leant over kissing Jake on the head,

'See you in the morning kiddo and be good.'

Booth walked back out to the front door with Phil following,

'He's not talking to me,' Booth explained. Phil smiled,

'So I noticed.'

'Daddy, Daddy,' Parker threw himself into Booth's arms and Booth stood holding the little boy in his arms. He gave him a squeeze, he felt good, solid.

Parker was waving his robot around,

'I found a new thing it can do, watch,' Parker wriggled and Booth put him down.

'Crab,' Parker shouted and the robot performed a forward roll. Booth laughed, how did he discover that?

Rebecca and Drew walked over, Rebecca kissed Booth on the cheek, relations had thawed over the months and despite their brief reconciliation, Rebecca's relationship with Drew had survived. Booth shook Drew's hand as Parker beamed up at them.

They strolled towards the restaurant, Booth holding Parker's hand.

'So Booth, anything new?' Drew enquired. Booth nodded,

'You could say that.' Rebecca looked at Booth sharply,

'What?' she asked.

'Not here,' Booth said holding the door for the couple to go in first,

'Inside, I'll tell you inside,' and he followed them.

Bones was day dreaming on her sofa, reliving her night with Booth, he was really an amazing lover. She shivered at the thought of not having that always.

How could it ever be anymore than casual? He has two kids for goodness sake and is pretty clear when he says he wants more. He's an outstanding father, he should have more children, he deserves them. He deserved a wife and a family, something Bones could not give him. Bones liked children but could never see how she could be capable of caring for them. It wasn't in her although Jake was a lovely kid, she could imagine spending more time with him. Parker was different, he scared her, he was little and needy, she wasn't sure that she could have another human being dependent on her to that extent. She blinked, tears, what on earth was wrong with her? This is ridiculous, she sighed and stood, she needed to get dressed, she was going out with Angela .She was dreading it really, she just wanted to curl up with Booth, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating, watching an old movie and drinking good red wine. She felt the desire in her stomach and when the movie was finished, the unbelievable lovemaking, she shook herself, stop it!

'Another son,' Rebecca was appalled,' What? How?'

Booth shifted uncomfortably, he knew his story had huge holes in it but he was bound by the rules, he couldn't reveal the whole truth.

'What sort of mother just abandons her son with a father that he has never met, are you sure he's yours?' Rebecca was incredulous and staring at Booth, she could tell there was more to this but that was Booth all over. His job had always meant secrets, it was part of the reason Rebecca could never commit herself to him.

Booth was appalled by her suggestion, his protective instinct rising.

'He is mine, you only need to see him but it has been confirmed scientifically, if that's what you're asking,' the anger was evident in his voice.

'OK, OK,' Rebecca held her hands up, she didn't want to ruin their new found amicable relationship.

' I would be grateful if you didn't say any of this to Jake, he is only a child you know, he's coping and I don't want it made any harder for him,' Booth snapped.

Rebecca felt ashamed, Booth was right, this was a difficult situation and the children involved were the most important people, their interests needed to be protected. For better or worse, this boy was Parker's brother, well half brother and Rebecca needed to help Parker with that. She looked over at her son who was looking at the fish tank with Drew, giving his parents a chance to talk privately.

'We need to tell him,' she said,

'I know,' Booth was apprehensive. Rebecca patted Booth's arm,

'Don't worry, we'll do it together.' Rebecca reminded Booth of his words to Alison. He found it hard to believe that had been only a few days ago, it felt like a million years.

Parker's bottom lip began to quiver,

'A big brother, I don't want one of those,' Parker's eyes were full of tears, 'they take your stuff and hit you.'

He knew about big brothers from Karl's house, his big brother was very mean.

Booth hid a smile as this was quite true, big brothers did tend to torture their younger brothers but they also played with them and protected them.

'It's OK bub, I won't let Jake do those things,' Booth tried to reassure Parker or at least he would try to stop him.

Parker considered this, his daddy did look after him, maybe it would be alright to have a big brother, his other friend Mark had a cool older brother who showed him how to win Play station games. Then another thought occurred to Parker and he welled up again.

'Will you still be my daddy?' Parker was distraught.

'Of course, nothing will ever change that, come here,' Booth gestured for Parker to come and sit on his lap. He cuddled the little boy to him,

'I will always be your daddy and I will always love you,' he said into Parker's curls.

'But how?' Parker twisted to look at him, 'that's a lot of people to love, can you do that?' Rebecca and Booth exchanged a smile.

Rebecca touched her son's arm,

'Your daddy has a big heart, lots of room for everyone,' she said gently.

That was true, his daddy did have a big heart, he was a big man. Parker sniffed and nodded,

'OK, you can keep him if you want.'

Booth let himself into the apartment, it was quiet, it was amazing how he had got used to lots of noise so quickly. Jake was noisy even when he wasn't doing anything, Booth realised with a start that he missed him.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and chuckled again at what Parker had said, it had gone well and he was grateful to Rebecca, she had helped a lot. He realised that she was a good woman, just not right for him, she had known that.

Booth walked into his bedroom and removing his clothes quickly, he collapsed on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, so now he missed someone else. He thumped the pillow trying to get comfortable, it didn't help. Only the warm, sexy body of the woman he loved would help and he knew that he loved her but he wasn't sure what to do about it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone, he flipped it open.

'Booth,' he said sharply, please don't let this be a case.

'What are you wearing?' a husky voice said, Booth raised his eyebrows.

'Bones, are you trying to have phone sex with me?' There was the sound of a girlish giggle and for a moment, Booth wondered if the call was a joke orchestrated by Angela. Bones did not giggle, girlishly or otherwise.

'Maybe,' he heard her say, wow he had that effect on her, this was good.

'More importantly Bones, what are you wearing?' he settled himself, this was going to be a long call.


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble In Paradise

Rebecca spotted Booth sitting on the grass next to the Reflecting Pool, Dr Brennan was sitting close to him, very close. Rebecca could spot intimacy from a mile away and their relationship had changed, great, another thing for Parker to cope with. There was a blonde boy talking to them, waving his arms as he told them a story, Booth laughed at something the child had said and ruffled his hair. Rebecca felt a stab of jealousy on her son's behalf, she looked down at him but he was blissfully unaware, fiddling with his ever present robot.

'There's Daddy, look,' She pointed Booth out to her son who set off running.

'Daddy, Daddy,' he called as he ran, Booth heard him and stood up, holding his arms out and Parker launched himself into them.

'Hey Bub, are you OK?' Booth stood with Parker in his arms, smiling at Rebecca as she walked over. Dr Brennan and the boy stood up as well, he kept his eyes firmly looking at the floor. Rebecca felt sorry for him, how must he feel? She regretted her previous thoughts.

'Hello Seeley, Dr Brennan,' Rebecca nodded,

'Please, call me Temperance,' Bones said nervously.

'Temperance,' Rebecca was happy to change the footing of their relationship, she was glad that Booth finally had someone she liked.

Rebecca turned to the boy who looked uncomfortable,

'Hi, you must be Jake,' She said kindly. He finally looked at her and Rebecca found herself staring into Booths and Parkers eyes, Booth had been right, you only had to see him. The smile confirmed it, he was a good looking kid and he looked a lot like Parker. Rebecca hadn't thought of that, the physical connection between her son and this new child. It comforted her, Parker was lucky to have a sibling, it was a good thing.

'Hello,' he said quietly, he had an English accent, Booth hadn't mentioned that.

'Parker, this is Jake,' Booth turned his son towards Jake but Parker hid his face in Booth's shoulder.

'Hey, Parker,' Jake smiled but his eyes looked guarded. Rebecca was struck by how much he had to deal with, her motherly instinct kicked in and she would have liked to have hugged him and told him it was going to be alright.

'You talk funny,' Parker said suddenly staring at Jake,

'Parker, don't be rude,' Rebecca admonished.

'It's alright, yeah I know I do, you'll get used to it,' Jake didn't mind the remark, he shrugged it off.

'Right well guys, I'm going, have a good day,' Rebecca kissed Parker's head, 'and you be a good boy.' She tickled Parker who wriggled in his dad's arms.

'Thanks Rebecca, I'll call you in the morning,' Booth said as Rebecca walked away, waving.

Jake watched Parker and his mum and felt a wave of longing that took him completely by surprise. He wanted his mum, he didn't want to be here, deal with a new family. He wanted to be on a train going to the South Bank to skate with his friends. He had an overwhelming feeling of homesickness, it was not fair. He realised with a deep seated ache that this was forever, not a holiday, forever. He was never going to do that again, hang out in London by the river laughing with Adam and Tom, watching all the tourists.

It felt like being punched and he couldn't breathe for a moment. It felt like an hour had passed before he gathered himself and looked up again.

Booth was tickling Parker on the ground, completely unaware of the turmoil that Jake was experiencing. Bones had spotted it, Jake's withdrawal, she knew abandonment and the myriad of thoughts and emotions it caused. She knew seeing a mother with her child would affect Jake, it had her for years although she had learnt to cover it, bury it beneath a cold persona to the world. She just wished that she had thought to warn Booth.

She walked over and placed her arm around Jake's shoulders, he looked at her gratefully,

'What shall we look at first?' she asked him.

Booth stood up and picked Parker up, plonking him on his shoulders, Parker didn't like to walk much.

'Washington Monument,' Jake pointed at the white spire in the distance, 'Can we look at it, closer?' He recovered excited by the city around him. Bones was reminded of the night in the lab when Jake had opened her eyes to what a fabulous place it was. She had a feeling that was going to happen today with the city that she looked at everyday but never actually saw.

They walked across the grass towards the monument and looked up craning their necks.

'Daddy, run like a horsey, that's a boring old thing,' Parker was not impressed. Booth glanced at Jake in apology but he just shrugged and looked back up.

Booth galloped off, Bones watched them go, she felt Jake's disengagement with his father and it worried her, he's protecting himself, she thought. Bones was surprised by her perception about Jake, she didn't want to admit her unusual insight into another person's psyche was due to the empathy that she felt for Jake's situation.

'Can you see the slight difference in colour there?' Jake pointed up. Bones looked closely,

'Yes, what is that?' She was curious.

'They ran out of money and stopped building it for a while, when they started again the stone was different so there was a join,' Jake explained.

Bones looked with surprise at Jake, he didn't seem like the history type. Jake laughed at her face,

'I like history but I hide it because it's not very cool although some of my friends have their suspicions,' Jake mentioned his home.

'But don't tell Booth, he'll think I'm a squint,' Jake said with a wink.

Bones felt touched that he seemed happy to reveal this side of himself to her, she noticed it was Booth not dad. Not even Seeley but Booth, Bones looked around for Booth, she needed him.

Booth was exhausted, Parker was being really demanding and he had lost sight of Bones and Jake, he wasn't worried as he knew that she would look after him.

His phone buzzed, a text,

'We r ging to V memo, mt us B Xx'

Booth still found her texts amusing, he wrote everything in long when he did it hence why he hardly texted but it was useful in these circumstances.

'Come on Parker, we need to go find Jake and Bones,' he took the little boy's hand but he pulled away.

'Can we go get a soccer ball pleeeeeeaaaase?' Parker made doe eyes and Booth was helpless,

'OK, but quickly,' he agreed and they walked away.

Parker was pleased he had his Daddy to himself, Jake seemed OK but this was his Daddy, he skipped along happily.

Jake and Bones stood in front of the shiny black walls covered in names. Bones had to admit it was moving, all those young lives.

'Do you think it was worth it?' Jake whispered his question.

Bones considered her answer carefully. She felt a flash of annoyance with Booth, he should be here, Jake needed him and he was playing horsey.

'Yes Jake, all these young men and women fought for what they felt was just and right, that should be admired. History may judge this conflict harshly but they fought for their country and that must always be honoured.'

She took a breath, amazed by the emotion she felt. Jake nodded but continued to stare at the wall, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand quickly, hoping she wouldn't see. She looked at him, he was crying, Bones realised the connection, he was a victim of a war and he was living with the consequences of war every day. She turned and embraced him as he cried softly on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Bones stepped back,

'OK?' She asked unsure what to say, she was struggling to cope with this and she really needed Booth, her feelings and people man. He was nowhere to be seen.

Jake sniffed,

'Yes sorry,' he was embarrassed but he was also getting the feeling that he wanted to get away, just run away from it all, he tried to ignore it.

'Where is your father?' Bones said in exasperation.

Bones was relieved to see Booth walking towards them, Parker was skipping along next to him clutching a ball.

'Hey guys, having fun?' Booth was smiling.

Bones felt conflicted, she looked at Jake who was staring at her with pleading eyes, he didn't want her to tell his dad and Bones knew she couldn't betray his trust.

'Yes, it's very beautiful here,' she said in a breezy tone,

Booth stopped, it was off, there was a problem. He looked at Jake who was staring at Parker.

'You've got a football, do you want to play with it?' He said to Parker.

Parker looked delighted, now this was what a big brother was for. He turned running towards the grass and Jake raced after him.

Booth put her arm around Bone's shoulders,

'Thanks for looking after Jake, is everything dandy?'

He didn't want to push too much but he needed to know.

'Yes, of course,' she answered him too brightly, Booth could read Bones like a book.

'Are you sure?' they walked towards the boys.

Jake was juggling the ball with his feet and Parker was watching him with wide eyes. His big brother was really good at soccer now that was cool.

'Yes, I'd tell you if it wasn't,' Bones said unconvincingly.

Booth gave up, maybe she would talk to him later.

The boys played with the ball whilst the adults laid in the sun watching them. Booth smiled at Bones and kissed her gently on the lips, she looked at him in surprise. Public displays of affection were not really her thing but after the trauma of Jake, she needed it so she kissed him back.

Parker stared at Booth and Bones kissing in the sun,

'Eeeew, Daddy kissed Dr Brennan,' he said with disgust.

Jake laughed,

'It's grown up stuff, come on I'll show you how to kick a ball properly.'

Booth stood up after fifteen minutes and held his hand out to Bones and helped her up.

'Lovely as this is, I'm not sure I can control myself much longer,' he said with a gleam in his eye, 'The Lincoln Memorial next, I think.'

He called to the boys who came running, breathless and red faced, Booth was struck by their resemblance to each other.

They strolled over to the memorial which was quite a long way but Parker was happy to walk holding his brother's hand. Booth was amazed, sports, that's all it took, boys were really simple souls sometimes.

Jake wasn't feeling like a simple soul, he was in complete turmoil. Playing soccer had intensified his longing for home, he was thinking about playing with his mates after school in the park, their blazers as goal posts, he felt bereft.

They wandered around the Lincoln Memorial which was awe inspiring, looming over a reflecting pool of water.

'It's stunning,' Bones was genuinely impressed,

'I know,' Booth agreed with her. Parker pulled at him,

'Carry daddy, I'm tired,' he said, Parker reached up with his arms.

Booth scooped him up, giving him a quick kiss as Parker snuggled into him.

Jake stood regarding his dad and brother together,

He doesn't need another son, Jake thought miserably, he has Parker. Parker was sweet and everything but he didn't want to share his father, who could blame him?

My mum gave Booth no choice, he had to take me in, no one else wanted me. Jake choose to ignore his grandparents, he was feeling too confused to think rationally.

The feeling that he wanted to run came over him again and he gave into it. He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

'Time to go home, I think,' Booth turned to Bones, 'we're going to the new house.'

'How?' Bones was surprised, 'What about your apartment?'

'All done, I arranged it all to happen whilst we were out, we can even use the pool,' Booth grinned happily.

He wanted to settle the boys in their new home as quickly as possible. He had to go back to work and Jake was starting school. They had to begin to live normally, Jake needed security. He looked around for Jake, he couldn't see him.

'Where is Jake?'

Bones looked surprised,

'He was here,' she said uncertainly or at least she thought he was.

'He's probably around the other side,' Booth began to walk.

Jake was on Independence Avenue, he noticed the street sign. Washington was a beautiful city but it wasn't London and London was where he wanted to be. The place he was comfortable, where everyone spoke like he did and he had friends, a life. He was really pissed off, kicking the wall as he walked.

Booth was panicking, Jake had disappeared.

'Where is he?' he spun around, trying to keep calm so he wouldn't upset Parker.

'Has Jake run away?' Parker asked suddenly. He felt bad about keeping his daddy away from Jake but he liked him now, wanted to have a big brother.

'No, of course not,' Booth's tone was sharp,

Parker's eyes filled with tears. Booth groaned,

'Sorry Bub, Daddy's just worried, we'll find Jake in a minute.'

Booth wasn't just trying to convince Parker.

'Where is he, Bones?' Booth looked at her with worried eyes,

Bones was feeling terrible, she should have told Booth about earlier.

'He was upset at the Vietnam Wall,' she said,

'Why didn't you tell me?' Booth was shocked.

'Well you had Parker and he trusted me, he didn't want me to,' she tried to explain.

Booth understood, this wasn't Bones fault, he had made a bad job of having two kids. He was so used to concentrating entirely on Parker, he had just abandoned Jake.

That was not good so soon after his mother's departure. He was still angry though, Jake couldn't just take off, he had made that clear to him.

'Come on, we need to look for him, he can't be far,

Booth set off towards the gate.

Jake was sitting in Bartholdi Park staring into the fountain, it was nice here, lots of flowers. His mum liked flowers. He was beginning to feel bad about running , his dad was going to be angry and Jake couldn't really blame him, it was stupid. He was feeling calmer now and realised that he had not being thinking straight. His dad did want him, thinking back over the last few days, that was clear. He had really over reacted to Parker's appearance and all the memorials.

He done this now though and he was afraid to go back so he just sat staring at the water.

They had searched everywhere and Booth was considering calling the police. There was a history here someone could have snatched him. They were walking along Independence Avenue towards the United States Capitol, maybe he had gone there? Booth felt sick, he tried to suppress all the pictures in his head from his past cases, he was clinging to Bones' hand and carrying Parker in the other. Bones was terrified, she was also seeing all the dead children that she had dealt with over the years, now this was why she didn't want children, this feeling and this world.

They searched and searched around the buildings, it was a big area but it became clear that Jake wasn't here. It was getting late and people were beginning to leave, going home but they all had their children.

They stopped and looked at each other,

'Could he have gone back to the car?' Bones suggested.

Booth clung onto that thought.

'Yes, that's a good idea,' Booth turned to move but Bones grabbed his arm,

'If he's not there, Booth, you are going to have to call the police and the agency,' she said,

'I know,' Booth agreed.

Jake suddenly noticed how late it was, he needed to do something. He felt someone sit down next to him, he looked up. It was a young man in his early twenties, he smiled at Jake.

'Want one?' he offered Jake a beer.

This had happened to Jake before, he was small for his age and as his mum was often working, he would be in places, later than he should have been. That meant that he had been approached by unsavoury men on several occasions but he had always been with friends, then. They had run away, laughing but they knew not to tell their parents otherwise they would be in trouble. They weren't stupid, they understood the dangers, had seen all the films in school but they took risks, they were kids after all.

Jake looked around, the park was deserted, the man had chosen his time, Jake had messed up. Jake stood up,

'Hey kid,' the man grabbed his arm.

'Stay and talk, just talk I promise,' the man put his hands up letting him go, 'I've got a Play Station 3, have you played it?'

Jake did not know what to do, he thought about running but he was pretty sure the man would catch him.

'Jakob!' Relief swept over him, his dad ran towards him handing Parker quickly to Bones who almost dropped him. The man was gone, running through the gate.

Booth reached Jake and grabbed him by his arms, hugging him fiercely to him.

'Oh God, Jake, are you alright?' Booth looked him over,' did he touch you?'

Jake shook his head and stared at the floor.

'What were you thinking?' Booth shook him,' Why did you leave like that?'

'I,' Jake faltered, he couldn't explain it.

'What did that man say to you?' his father demanded to know,

'Nothing, he offered me a beer,' Jake said.

'Great, do you understand now why you can't wander off?' Booth was furious and terrified about what could have happened.

'Yes,' Jake said in a miserable voice.

'Booth,' Bones intervened, 'Let's finish this at home,' She suggested gently. She understood Booth's anger, she felt it herself but it was late and they needed to get the boys home.

Booth nodded, he grabbed Jake's arm, took Parker from Bones and strode towards the gate. Bones sighed and followed him, this family thing was definitely complicated, she thought to herself.

So readers, I have a dilemma and I'm asking for some help. I want to stay true to my characters but I am really not sure what Booth would do here.

On one hand, Jake has wandered off three times now and put himself in a very dangerous situation. He was upset I know but it was still a stupid thing to do. His mother has left because the Russian Mafia are after her and Booth needs to keep his son safe. This is difficult when you don't know where your kid is.

On the other hand, Booth didn't handle the day that well but he is trying. It's normal that a younger child gets the bulk of the attention and Jake has to learn to handle that. However, this is a difficult situation for a 12 year old and he is also trying his best. He is reckless though.

We all know that Booth is a straight up blue collar type of guy but there is more to him that meets the eye as we know from the show.

So what do you think he would do?

I am happy to take all suggestions. I will consider all and make a decision. I hope to update tomorrow as I have a definite plan for this story but I want to finish it soon as my real life is suffering through my obsession with it.

Review please, pretty please. I love reviews!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Family time

Jake tried to pull his arm away from Booth,

'Booth, you're hurting me,' he said. Jake knew that he was pushing his dad's buttons by calling him that but he didn't care.

Booth stopped when he heard Jake, he just stood staring at him for a moment and then let go of him. Jake rubbed his arm and then went and stood next to Bones.

The moment hung between them, Booth decided to act like the grown up, he had an almost over whelming urge to whack the kid's butt but he knew that wasn't the answer.

'Sorry,' he felt worn out but he knew that this was his fault and he had to fix it but not here.

Bones watched this exchange with concern, she saw the hurt in Booth's eyes but this had been Jake's intention, he was punishing Booth.

They walked back to the car in silence even Parker was subdued, picking up on the tension.

Jake walked beside Bones, she knew he was making a point but it still felt good that this boy had made a connection with her. It had never happened with a child before and she was surprised by the warmth that she felt, serotonin, she explained it away.

Booth was considering his options, he knew that he had messed up but he also knew that he had to make a point to Jake about his wanderlust, it was dangerous. He remembered his feeling of horror when he had spotted that man near his son in the park. He realised that he needed to report it to the local cops, he would do that as soon as he got home.

He also knew that he needed to make another call, to Dr Gordon, he needed help. He would have to speak to Jake about today as soon as, he couldn't leave it.

Then calm, they all needed calm, his family had been through enough over the last few days. Pizza and a movie, something simple, that's what they needed. It didn't even occur to him that he had automatically included Bones in his family.

When they pulled up to the house, the lights were on and it looked very welcoming. Josie, Booth thought, he knew he had support, he could get Jake through this with some help.

He looked in the mirror at the kids, Parker was asleep and Jake was gazing out of the window. He turned to Bones,

'Bones, could you take Parker in for me? I need to speak to Jake,' his tone was soft and as he spoke, he brushed the hair from her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Bones was mesmerised by his touch for a moment but then she nodded, jumping from the car and gently leading the drowsy little boy inside.

Booth glanced back at Jake who was looking at him warily. Jake was surprised by Booth's mood, he had expected him to be furious and although he had been at first, he seemed gentle now. Jake remembered his feelings when he had first met Booth when his mum had told him she was leaving, he had been kind and caring. He recalled him carrying him from the diner when he had his meltdown and suddenly Jake felt ashamed for his feelings today. His dad hadn't let him down, it was the other way round. Jake felt a ball forming in his chest and he thought he was going to cry, not again, what was the matter with him? He felt like such a wimp, crying all over the place, he could just imagine what his friends would say.

'Come sit in the front, Jake,' Booth suggested quietly.

Jake got into the front seat and looked at Booth from under his bangs,

'I'm sorry, sorry for running away and for calling you, Booth,' he said in a whisper, 'I think I'm losing the plot.'

Booth smiled at Jake's words, he was very English sometimes but Booth thought he knew what he meant.

'I'm sorry as well Jake,' Booth turned to look at him, 'today was hard, there was a lot of stuff for you to deal with, Parker and all the memorials. I should have known that would upset you, I didn't think.' Booth put his hand on Jake's shoulder. He needed to touch him but he thought hugging him, might freak him out.

'Do you need to talk about that, you know the memorial wall?' Booth offered.

'Not tonight, I'm tired,' Jake was honest, he was weary.

'Bones was great, she is great isn't she?' Jake smiled at his dad.

Booth looked at him with a twinkle in his eye,

'Yes, she is, really great,' he agreed.

'Jake, I want us to see the man I told you about, I need some help with all this,' Booth went for honesty as well.

Jake nodded,

'I think that would be good but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to think I'm mad,' Jake teased. Booth breathed a sigh of relief, they were OK again.

'But,' Booth hadn't finished, Oh no, Jake knew what was coming now.

'You can't just leave every time things get tough, it's dangerous and it scares the people who love you,' Booth let his words sink in.

Joe felt a jolt when he heard his dad say love, he knew at that moment that he loved this man, he'd attached himself to him, how could that have happened so quickly? He also could see why he had acted the way he had today. Some of it was just plain old jealousy, he didn't want to share his dad either.

'I know, I'll try harder, honestly,' Jake was sincere.

'Well to help you try even harder, no TV or Play station for another week, that's thirteen more days, you might actually finish that book,' Booth felt bad punishing him but he knew he had to.

'But what will I do?' Jake was appalled,

'I'm sure you'll think of something and remember you start school on Tuesday so that will keep you occupied,' Booth smiled at Jake's face.

'Come on let's go and order some pizza,' Booth opened the car door and climbed out.

Bones leant her head on Booth's chest and listened to his heart beat just as she had wanted to, the night before. They had had a quiet evening, the kids had been sweet, watching a movie together. Jake explaining all the subtle adult jokes to Parker, the subtext in 'Toy Story 2', Booth hadn't realised there were so much of it. Booth had foregone Jake's punishment for the evening. Booth had chosen the movie from the collection that they had found in Parker's room. Jake had moaned and complained that he was too old for it but he had enjoyed it, it had the required effect. Parker was in bed and Jake was lying on the floor watching 'The OC'.

Booth felt good, this was the way it should be, he felt happy. He was stroking Bones back under her blouse and he was enjoying her growing agitation, he liked the effect he had on her, although he had to admit, it wasn't all one way.

The music from the end of the show began and Booth stood up, he switched the TV off. Jake looked at him, thinking about complaining but Booth raised his eyebrows at him and he changed his mind.

'OK, I'm going,' he said in a resigned voice. He got up, throwing the cushion back on the sofa. He ran over and kissed Bones on the cheek and was gone.

Bones was stunned and Booth laughed at her,

'Kids do that sort of thing, full of surprises,' he said.

He sat down next to her putting his arm around her, she snuggled into him.

'Bones, I need to apologise about today, leaving you to deal with Jake. It was thoughtless and I'm sorry,' he was contrite,' you did so well with him, he really likes you.'

Bones didn't know how to react, she hadn't really needed him to apologise but she was touched when he did.

Spontaneously, she raised her lips to him and kissed him, slipping her hand under his shirt and stroking his chest. He returned her kiss, then he groaned and broke away.

'Hold that thought, I need to say goodnight to Jake,' he jumped up 'don't you dare move,' he warned as he left the room.

Bones smiled and hugged her arms around herself, she realised that she had to share him. That was one of justifications for never wanting children, not wanting to come second but now it seemed natural. Anyway, she realised you didn't come second, it was different, there was enough love to go round.

When Booth entered Jake's room, he thought he was asleep but Jake's eyes opened when he heard him, he smiled blearily. Booth sat down on the edge of the bed, he stroked Jake's hair out of his eyes,

'You need a haircut,' he said.

'Mmmmmmm,' Jake was almost asleep but not too asleep to feel his dad kiss his head and hear him say goodnight quietly. Jake turned over, he remembered the other feeling he'd had when he'd first met Booth, he felt safe and Jake fell into a peaceful sleep.

Downstairs, things were hotting up and Booth could stand it no more,

'We need to go to bed,' he said standing up and pulling Bones with him. He dumped Bones over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, she protested, only a little bit though,

Booth responded with a sharp slap on her butt and carried her upstairs.

Jake woke up early again, he hadn't quite shaken the jetlag although he felt like he had been in America for a hundred years. He went downstairs, this house was huge. Jake was used to English houses which were small and often cluttered. There were a lot of people on a small island so it was inevitable that there wasn't much room. America felt huge in comparison, very spread out but he liked it.

He sat in the kitchen looking at the TV and wondering if he dared to turn it on, he decided not to risk it. He got himself some Cheerio's, the kitchen was fully stocked, Grandma, he thought. He went into the garden, there was a baseball mitt and ball on the bench. There was card on it,

Love from G and G, xxx.

He noticed a box of Star Wars Lego there as well, it was for Parker. Why did he think he had no one? It was ridiculous, yesterday felt like it hadn't happened, Jake wished it hadn't but he also knew that it had been inevitable. He finished his cereal and picked up the mitt, well in Rome, do as the Romans do and went to play catch.

Bones was awakened by a hand cupped around her breast, she smiled and turned over, Booth kissed her, taking her breath away. She gave in, it was a good way to start the day.

Some time later, they were laying quietly in each others arms, Booth could hear a sound from the garden. It was bugging him so he went to the window, he spotted Jake throwing a baseball up in the air and catching it. Booth realised that Jake was quite the sportsmen, he was looking forward to teaching him all about American sport. He was pleased that he hadn't turned the TV on, that was progress.

He turned to Bones,

'Get up, it's a beautiful day, I'm going to take a shower,' and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Bones lay in the warmth of the bed not wanting to move when she realised that she was being watched, Parker was peering at her around the door.

'Hi,' she said in an uncertain voice,

'Why are you sleeping in my daddy's bed?' Parker was blunt.

'Ummmmm,' she was lost for words.

Booth appeared at the bathroom door with a towel around his waist laughing at her discomfort. He looked gorgeous and Bones felt her temperature rising, completely inappropriately considering the circumstances.

Booth came over to the door,

'Hi bub, Bones sleeps here with me, you know like Drew sleeps in Mommy's bed,' he said matter of factly.

'Oh OK,' Parker was happy with that explanation,

'Can I have some breakfast, please?' he asked.

Later, they all sat around eating Booth's pancakes, Jake having his second breakfast of the day. Booth's phone went off and he disappeared talking quietly into it.

'Bones sleeps in Daddy's bed with him,' Parker told Jake, Bones choked on her pancake.

'Does she? That's what grown ups do, squirt,' Jake was nonchalant.

Parker considered his brother and decided as Jake didn't seem to mind, neither did he. There was a serious case of hero worship starting.

'My Grandma and Grandpa got you something, do you want to see?' Jake asked, 'it's in the garden.'

Parker looked puzzled,

'The Yard, I mean,' Jake corrected himself, 'come on, I'll show you.'

Parker followed Jake into the garden.

Booth reappeared,

'That was Gordon, he's coming over later, I said I'd Bar-B-Que,' he explained.

'On a Sunday?' Bones was surprised,

'He knows it's important, Cullen has explained it all to him, he thinks it would be better if he saw Jake here, more comfortable for him.'

'What time?' Bones got up and wrapped her arms around him,

'You're starting to scare me Bones, where has the real Bones gone?' Booth said with a smile. They laughed.

'So are you going to church?' she asked,

'No, today, I have other ideas,' he said kissing her neck gently.

'Daddy, look,' Parker interrupted them from the French windows, he was holding up his new box of Lego.

'Wow, Bub, that's great,' Booth broke away from Bones with a 'sorry' in his eyes.

Bones was surprised that she didn't mind, she thought the Lego looked cool and went to join them.


	10. Chapter 10 Therapy

The kids were in the pool when Gordon arrived. Booth and Bones were sitting in the garden reading the newspapers and drinking a beer, it was just about late enough. The weather was so beautiful that they felt like they were on vacation.

Gordon came through the French doors followed by Booth,

'Dr Brennan, what a surprise,' Gordon said with raised eyebrows.

Bones blushed,

'Hello Dr Wyatt,' she said.

'Doc, can I get you a beer?' Booth offered,

'A cold beer would be most gratefully received, thank you,' Gordon replied as he sat down.

Booth disappeared inside,

'So, Dr Brennan, things have changed since we last met, in more ways than one, it would seem,' Gordon remarked dryly.

'Temperance, please call me Temperance,' She was embarrassed but it seemed silly to be so formal at home, when did she start to think of this at home? The thought jolted her.

'Well in that case, please call me Gordon,' he said accepting his beer from Booth.

He took a sip whilst Booth sat down again. Parker was screaming because Jake was being a shark and it was a happy scene.

'Well I must say, this doesn't seem like a home that needs my help,' Gordon remarked to Booth,

'Well Doc, things are not always what they look like,' Booth answered him truthfully.

'Indeed, indeed, how is Jakob?' Gordon asked suddenly,

'I'm not sure, Doc, I'm not sure, yesterday was scary,' Booth admitted.

'What happened yesterday?' Gordon turned to Booth, who told him the whole thing from start to finish including all his mistakes.

Gordon didn't respond immediately,

'Emotions terrify children you know, they engulf them, running is a very basic survival instinct,' he finally said.

Booth thought about that for a moment, there was definitely a lot of emotion flying around yesterday, he could see the connection.

'I know Doc but I'd rather he opened his mouth and spoke instead of taking off, it's dangerous,' Booth finally replied.

'Indeed, indeed, it's certainly not ideal for a young child in a strange city but I'm sure we can work on that but it might take some time, ' Gordon looked at Booth,

'I'm not going anywhere, Doc,' Booth was firm.

'Good, that's what Jakob needs to know, keep that attitude and you'll all be fine,' Gordon patted Booth on the back.

'So Jakob turned to you did he, Temperance? Why would that be, do you think?' Gordon had a way of getting to the point out of nowhere.

'Well, I…' Bones was lost for words,

'Come. Come Temperance, there must be a reason that he trusts you so much, a distraught boy who perceives that he has been abandoned by his mother and struggling to connect with a father and brother he doesn't know. He's in a foreign country where his accent sets him apart and everything he knows has been ripped away from him and he chooses you. Why do you think that is?'

Bones was uncomfortable being confronted with her own questions, she didn't know or she wasn't ready to admit why to herself,

'I was there,' she ventured.

'Indeed but if he hadn't found some comfort he would have stopped trying,' Gordon was persistent.

There was silence as Bones struggled to answer him,

'Well never mind, I'm sure that's something else we can work on,' Gordon let her off his hook. Bones blinked, she hadn't known that this would involve her being analysed but she realised that she was prepared to allow it to help the boy that had crept into her heart without her noticing.

'Dad?' The adults were surprised by Jake and Parker standing dripping in front of them, 'Parker's cold.' Jake regarded Gordon suspiciously.

Bones jumped up glad of the distraction and grabbed a towel which she wrapped around Parker pulling him into her arms and rubbing him.

He accepted her embrace and Gordon raised his eyebrows at Booth,

'Changes, indeed,' Gordon turned to Jake.

'How do you do, young man,' Gordon offered Jake his hand,' you must be Jakob.'

'Jake, people only say Jakob if they're angry with me,' Jake accepted his handshake and wrapping a towel around himself sat down in the chair next to him.

'You didn't tell me who you are,' Jake's tone was verging on rude,

'Dr Gordon, Gordon Wyatt.'

'Why do you introduce yourself like you're James Bond when you're obviously not?' now he was being rude.

'Jakob,' Booth warned him, Jake glanced at his father sulkily,

'What? But he does.'

Bones had to stop herself laughing after hearing her own words echoed by Jake,

Booth gave Jake his glare which seemed to have the desired effect.

'Sorry,' Jake said grumpily,

'It's quite alright young man, I didn't realise that I did but you're right, I do,' Gordon was unruffled by Jake's attitude.

Parker was sitting on Bones lap and regarding all of this with interest. Bones was enjoying the feeling of his small, solid body against her, she was baffled with herself, what on earth was going on?

'Do you like football, you know proper football,' Jake asked suddenly, he was provoking his father now.

'I think that both types are considered proper but if you mean soccer, yes I do, very much,' Gordon was not rising to the bait,

'What team do you support?' Jake was testing him,' Let me guess it'll be some rubbish one that never wins.'

Jake was pushing his luck and Booth was embarrassed,

'Jakob, stop it right now, Gordon is a guest and an adult, don't speak to him like that,' he used his glare again but Jake ignored him.

'Well?' He demanded, Booth went to speak but Gordon raised his hand to him,

'Fulham, I support Fulham,' he said.

'Knew it, they are rubbish, who would want to watch crap football like that?' Jake seemed pleased that his suspicions were confirmed.

'Jakob! Enough, apologise,' Booth wasn't going to be stopped from reprimanding his son this time,

'Sorry,' Jake said in the most insincere tone that Booth had ever heard.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he knew he needed to take the heat out of the situation,

'Jake, why don't you take Parker and get dry, put some clothes on?' It wasn't a suggestion.

Jake got up and took Parker into the house.

Gordon chuckled,

'Something else you can't control Agent Booth,' Booth smiled and shrugged,

'Looks like it.'

Bones put her hand over his to reassure him, Gordon noticed the gesture, interesting he thought.

'Well you're very entertaining for him aren't you?' Gordon smiled,

'What?' Booth was confused.

'He's playing with you man, can't you see it? At other times, he's testing you to see if you'll abandon him like his mother did as that's how he sees it, but then he was playing. He also finds it comforting that you care enough to correct him, this family will be just fine, trust me,' Gordon patted Booth on the back again.

'So Agent Booth, are you going to cook me one of your fabulous steaks?'

'That I can do, that I can do,' Booth rose from his seat, Gordon's words pleased him and he believed it, his family was going to be fine. It might take a while but they were going to be fine.

Bones made a salad whilst Booth cooked steak and burgers, He discovered that Gordon was a keen Hockey fan and they were deep in conversation when Bones returned. She sat at the table with a glass of wine and gazed down the garden listening to them in the background. When the food was ready, Booth went to look for the kids who had not reappeared, he was just praying they weren't watching TV as that would mean another confrontation.

Gordon looked at Bones,

'You seem remarkably comfortable Temperance, I didn't see you as the domesticated type,' he probed.

'I'm not, this is just, well you know,' she was at a loss to explain,

'What?' he wasn't going to let her get away a second time.

She just stared at him,

'Am I right in saying that you and Agent Booth are now intimate?' Gordon was forthright.

Bones blushed,

'It's just casual,' she defended herself lamely,

'Casual, ah, yes, casual,' He patted her hand and looked up as Booth and the children returned. He watched as Parker hugged her and raised his eyebrows.

Booth looked relaxed, he had found the kids putting together a K'Nex toy, Jake had tried to say he was just doing it for Parker but Booth knew that he was enjoying playing the big brother. Enjoy it whilst you can, he thought to himself, it won't last recalling his relationship with his brother.

They sat down to eat and Jake was very well behaved, encouraging Parker to eat salad which he did, to Booth's amazement.

'You're very posh aren't you?' Jake said suddenly, 'What school did you go to?' he added,

'Dulwich College,' Gordon was amused.

'I've played them at Rugby, we won,' Jake declared with satisfaction,

'Ah, you play rugby, what position?' Gordon was interested.

Gordon and Jake continued to talk about England and Gordon managed to extract a huge amount of information quite painlessly. Booth watched with admiration, seeing if he could pick up some interrogation tips because this guy was good.

'So Jake what football team do you support? I didn't ask,' Gordon was full of questions,

'Chelsea,' Jake said proudly.

'Ah, The Mighty Blues, our arch rivals I believe,' Gordon continued to smile,

'Yep and we are much better than you,' Jake couldn't help but add.

'Indeed, did you ever go to matches?' Gordon was back to probing,

'Yes all the time with my friend and his dad,' Jake looked down suddenly, another thing he had lost. Booth frowned, he would take him to baseball, he vowed silently.

Jake out of blue said,

'Would you like a cup of tea?' he was speaking to Gordon.

'Yes Jake, a cup of tea would be most pleasant, thank you.' Jake got up and went inside,

'Splendid, splendid,' Gordon slapped Booth on the back, who was vaguely aware that this was a form of acceptance on Jake's part.

They were sitting in the living room, the three of them and Jake was looking very uncomfortable. The adults were relaxed and Jake felt ganged up on.

'I don't like talking,' Jake went for the jugular,

'That's fine Jake, its overrated anyway,' Gordon sipped his tea,' good cup of tea, did you make tea for your mum?'

'I won't talk about my mum,' Jake wasn't falling for that,

'That's fine but think for a moment if there might be one thing that you would like to discuss with your father, here,' Gordon nodded at Booth.

There was a silence and then Jake tentatively said,

'School.'

'School, is there a problem with school?' Gordon addressed his enquiry to Booth,

'I thought we'd talked about that,' Booth frowned.

'No Dad, you told me, we didn't talk about it, you didn't even ask,' Jake looked at Booth accusingly.

'So what is the problem at school?' Gordon asked calmly,

'Not at but with,' Jake corrected,' he's making me go to a Catholic School and I don't believe in God.'

Booth flinched as he said it.

'Look, he thinks I'm going to hell now,' Jake was exasperated,

'Ah, this issue just follows you round, doesn't it Agent Booth?' Gordon tried to remain neutral.

'You're not kidding,' Booth rubbed his hands over his face,

'Stressed, Agent Booth?' Jake laughed and Booth glared at him, now Booth felt ganged up on.

'I'm sure Jake has a well thought out argument against his new school,' Gordon was trying to double bluff Jake but for once, he was too clever for his own good because that is exactly what Jake had.

'Look Dad, I want to fit in here, I speak funny and I'm new. That is a good enough reason for kids to give me a hard time. Put me in a school where I don't understand all the ceremonies and rituals and I haven't got a chance. I want to go to the local school with the local kids so I can make friends, have friends in the street. Look at this neighbourhood, it's hardly a ghetto, the local school is probably great. Did you even look at it?' Jake finally drew a breath. There was silence, Booth was stunned and Gordon impressed.

'Well that was very eloquent for someone who doesn't like talking,' Gordon was looking forward to Booth's response, 'Agent Booth, I believe the floor is yours.'

Booth found two sets of eyes staring at him and he could not think of anything to say, everything Jake had said made complete sense. Booth was a big enough man to admit defeat, Jake was right, he hadn't even looked at the local school.

'OK, OK, you can go to the local school but only if it's good enough and you promise to behave,' Booth tried to get something out of the last five minutes.

'I swear,' Jake held his hands up, he jumped up and threw his arms round his dad's neck,

'Thanks Dad, I'll be good, honest.'

He turned to Gordon,

'Thanks Doc, I like you,' Jake left the room quickly in case his Dad changed his mind.

Gordon sat chuckling,

'That was very noble, Agent Booth, its takes a big man to admit defeat.'

'Yeah well he was right, plus I was never that happy about the whole private school thing anyway. I just wanted him to go to Catholic school but he was right. The local school is a good idea.'

'Yes, he was right. He's very perceptive and extremely bright, I wonder if you realise how bright,' Gordon was serious again.

Booth looked at him in surprise.

'The school, he went to in the UK is very selective, only the top five percentile even less perhaps,' Gordon linked his fingers,' you need to keep him challenged and interested. Children like Jake will act out if they are bored. Dr Brennan might help you with that.'

That was a good idea, Booth thought, he remembered Jake at the lab, yeah that would work.

'He loves sport, that's another way, exhaustion is a good way to keep children in check, you know,' Booth looked at Gordon in surprise, he was laughing.

'I was joking but keep him involved in sport, it will help him fit in and that's what he wants, what we all want really,' Gordon stood up and walked over to Booth.

'He will need discipline though, you are going to have fun, Agent Booth,' Gordon slapped him on the back.

'You're not helping now, Doc,' Booth was feeling a bit alarmed, maybe he wasn't up to this.

'Chin up Agent Booth, where's your backbone, man? He's only a child after all,' Gordon chuckled again, he sounded slightly evil.

They walked towards the garden, stepping out into the sun.

'A project, that's what you need, a tree house perhaps,' Gordon suggested, 'children love a hideaway you know. Yes, that's a good idea, very therapeutic working with your hands as you know, calms the spirit. Indeed, a tree house that's just the ticket,' Gordon rubbed his hands in glee.

Bones and Booth sat sharing a cup of coffee, the kids were playing with the Lego that Bones had built with Parker whilst the others had their talk. She was shocked by how much she had enjoyed it. Booth was enjoying watching Bones open up to his kids, she was good with them, he just had to convince her of that.

She sighed and reluctantly stood up,

'Booth, I have to go,' the regret was clear in her voice.

'I know,' He took her in his arms, not really wanting to let her go.

She extracted herself although in truth she would have stayed there forever.

'I'll see you Tuesday,' she kissed him gently, waved to the kids and left.


	11. Chapter 11 Fitting In

Bones slept badly, the bed was cold and empty. By the time she got to the lab, she was in a foul mood. They were still working on the poisoning case and it was not going well without Booth. He was the missing link and she was looking forward to him coming back the next day. She was also terrified, how was their sexual relationship was going to affect their working one? Their hiatus was wonderful in many ways although traumatic in others but this was real life and they had to start living it again.

After she had shouted at Zack twice and snapped at Hodgins, Angela had had enough.

She cornered her in her office,

'Honey, what is wrong with you?' Angela knew but she wanted Bones to say it.

'Nothing,' Bones was not talking and tapped away at her keyboard furiously.

'Stop, just stop,' Angela stilled her hands,

'Oh God, Angela, its all such a mess,' Bones held her head in her hands, 'the sex is fabulous, the kids are great, he's great and I'm just going to end up hurting them all and giving them all yet more to deal with.' Bones was distraught and rambling,

'I can't do this to Jake, it's too much,' Bones sat back in her chair, 'I can't do this to Booth, he's offering me this fabulous life in this great family and I just can't, I just can't.'

She stopped, catching her breath,

'Why Sweetie, why can't you?' Angela tried to be the voice of reason.

Bones laughed,

'Because I'm me, I'm a mess or hasn't anyone told you? I can't love and nurture two kids and a great man. I'm cold and self obsessed and buried in my work, bones that's my world, cold hard bones just like me.' Bones was exhausted and she stopped suddenly.

Angela sat down opposite her,

'You are not cold and hard, you are just scared, just plain old scared,' she said.

'Who could blame you? It's been building up for months and this kid arrives and BOOM, it's on, full and intense.' Angela made sense, Tempe realised that she was scared and confused.

'Step back, take a breath, work a few cases with Booth, sleep with him at the weekends, maybe even play happy families but don't think so much just let it happen.'

Angela took her hand,

'Just enjoy it honey, its special and it may not have a future but for now it feels good so just go with it,' Angela so wanted her to agree.

Bones nodded her head, Angela was right, she needed to relax and enjoy it, she felt a weight lift and then she realised that Angela was smirking.

'Now tell me about this sensational sex, I want details.'

Booth and Jake were sitting in the principal's office at the local middle school. Mr Rhodes was English, Booth could not believe it, it had to be fate. He was looking like the cat that had got the cream, he knew exactly what Jake's scores meant and he was very happy to have Jake as a student.

'You played football for the district, Jake?' Mr Rhodes looked thrilled again,

'Yes, in midfield,' Jake replied.

'That's great, I run the team here so we'll see you at practice on Thursday,' Mr Rhodes turned to Booth, 'and don't worry Mr Booth, we have accelerated learning which is within the classroom, the children aren't separated but they are given extension tasks in class and extra homework to keep them challenged, so Jake won't get bored.'

Booth realised that this was the best place for Jake and was happy that he had caved, he looked at Jake who was looking a little unsure, that'll be the extra homework.

Booth and Jake got into the car,

'We're going to home depot,' Jake looked surprised,

'Why?' Jake could not think of one single thing that their house needed.

'We're going to build a hideaway for you and Parker at the end of the yard,' Booth decided a tree house was too dangerous for Parker but the concept was good.

'OK,' Jake thought his dad had gone mad but whatever floats your boat.

By the end of the day, it was half done and they had both enjoyed building it. Gordon had been right, it was calming and they worked really well together. Jake had listened to his dad and followed instructions, it provided a real sense of achievement.

'OK kiddo, we need to get washed up, we're having dinner with your grandparents, we need to be home at a reasonable time as you have school tomorrow,'

Booth called a halt to their endeavours.

'Oh dad, can't we finish it?' Jake whined,

'No, we'll finish it at the weekend, come on,' Booth gave Jake a gentle push to get him moving.

Dinner had been agreed during the awkward phone call that Booth had with Phil and Josie that morning about the school decision. Well, it had started awkward until Booth realised that Jake had spoken to them and they were relieved he was going to the school he wanted. It would cost them some money but they didn't seem to mind, Booth offered to pay but they wouldn't hear of it. Jake's grandparents only cared about his wellbeing, he was a lucky boy.

The next morning, Booth came into the kitchen to find Jake sitting on the counter eating dry cereal from the box and watching the TV. He raised his eyebrows and turned the TV off.

'I said no TV and get off the counter,' Booth gave him a gentle push,' and use a bowl,' he added handing him one.

'God Dad, you really do look like a man in black, do you have one of those pen things,' Jake asked cheekily,

'Go brush your teeth, you're going to be late,' Booth was not playing.

Jake noticed the bulge from Booth's gun under his jacket and Booth caught him looking at it, he gave him a glare. Jake disappeared to brush his teeth, Booth found Jake's fascination with his gun, really worrying. He needed to talk to him about it again but they were going to be late now, he'd think about that later.

'Bones, Bones,' Booth strolled into Bones' office and flopped on the couch,

'Miss Me?' He grinned.

Bones looked at him,

'Of course not we are fully capable of putting together evidence without you,' she snapped.

'Touchy, OK Bones if you say so but I have to tell you this file is light,' Booth held up the mentioned file, as he did pieces of paper fell everywhere.

Bones groaned and snatched it from his hand,

'Well it will be if you lose half the data,' she said stooping to pick up the scattered sheets.

'Interviews, we need some proper interviews, this is all science, no human element,' he watched her.

'You could help,' She tapped his knee which was in her way,' and if you mean by the human element, jumping to conclusions and making connections when there is no real evidence, then yes it is light.'

She sat back behind her desk, she liked the feeling of a barrier between them,

'I deal in fact not conjecture,' she finished snootily.

Booth sat laughing at her,

'What?' She glared at him.

'Come on Bones, the jury is never going to buy this unless we get the little old lady to sing like a canary,' He stood up but Bones didn't move.

'Come on Bones, I haven't got all day,' and he walked out of the office with Bones following him, they were back.

Jake stood at the bus stop aware that a group of kids were staring at him. They looked alright, wearing the same clothes as him and one of them holding a skateboard. Suddenly the girl in the group stepped forward,

'Are you new?' she asked nervously.

Jake smiled at her and she was instantly smitten,

'Yeah, I'm Jake,' he said casually.

'Are you English? Like Mr Rhodes, that's our principal,' she was excited by her discovery,

'Yes, I'm English but I am no relation of Mr Rhodes, let's make that clear.'

Jake didn't need the other kids to think the principal was his uncle or something.

'I'm Jess,' she felt shy with him, the other kids couldn't help themselves and before he knew it, Jake was surrounded by them.

By the time, he reached school, Jake had a group of friends who lived in his street or five minutes away and liked all the same things he did. He was going to be fine.

'Do you really think we believe that?' Booth looked at Bones in bemusement, she had snarled at the little old lady, definitely snarled. There was never any subtlety in her questioning, she was either too timid or rabid like now.

'OK Bones, you need to leave,' he whispered to her behind his hand, she looked at him with horror,

'What, Why?' She didn't bother with whispering.

The old lady looked smug, divide and conquer was obviously her forte.

'Just leave Bones, OK? I'll take it from here,' he was amused not annoyed at her current attitude. He had been worried that their working relationship would be affected by their personal one but they had slipped straight back into it, this was separate from the other stuff. Bones gave him a dirty look and flounced from the room.

'So, we really appreciate your help with this,' Booth gave her his charm smile, this woman was arrogant, she would slip up trying to impress him.

Booth emerged from the interview room about half an hour later, clutching a confession and looking pleased with himself.

Bones glared at him,

'Come on Bones, it was your science that caught her, I just helped her along,' Booth tried to pacify her.

'Fine,' she said huffily, turning and walking away,

'You know that you're no good with people,' he said catching up with her and Bones was surprised that his words hurt her feelings.

'Well at work anyway, out of work, I think you're getting pretty good especially with small people,' he was sincere and although she was surprised that he had mentioned their outside life, his words comforted her.

'You know, I think we should go eat,' he said suddenly and Bones thought that was a very good idea.

Jake was also having lunch with his new friends, they were cool and he was having a conversation about the virtues of micro light decks when a hand snatched the apple from his lunch tray. He looked up with surprise to meet the eyes of a familiar species to Jake.

A bully, every school had them and Jake knew exactly how to deal with them. This one was big and had an ugly look on his face, he was of course backed up by two cronies.

Jake sighed, his dad was not going to like this but it had to be done, his survival in this new culture depended on it.

'OK mate, you'd better put that back,' Jake said quietly but with the threat obvious in his voice. Jake was struck by the similarities between the US and Britain, they were really not that different. The bullies eyes narrowed, he was stupid but he could tell a challenge when he heard it.

'OK, mate,' the bully mimicked his voice,' we don't say mate here, dude,' and he flipped Jake's tray into his lap. Jake looked around the table, all his new friends looked terrified and Jake didn't like that. So he stood up and punched the kid in the face.

Booth and the squints were in the diner, Angela was regaling them with all the details of the latest American Idol, Bones was trying to change the subject and Hodgins was gazing at Angela with pure love. Zack was watching all this with bemusement and Booth was enjoying the glow of another solved case.

His phone buzzed,

'Booth,' he said, 'yes, this is Mr Booth, Jake's father,' and then he just listened.

Everyone around the table watched Booth's expression change from the happy one that he had worn just seconds ago to furious, it was quite amusing to watch.

Oh no, what's he done? Bones was dismayed, Jake hadn't even managed one full day at his new school without a problem.

'Yes, I'll be there at three, thank you,' Booth hung up and everyone looked at him with a question in their eyes. He didn't feel like sharing, he looked at Bones,

'Bones, we need to finish up our paperwork, let's go do it in your office,' Booth stood and strode out of the diner.

'Sorry, got to go,' Bones grabbed her bag and ran out after him,

Angela was pissed, she liked drama but Booth just would not join in, damn him.

Booth didn't say a word all the way back to the lab and Bones decided it was best not to ask. He sat down on the couch, put his feet on the table and he closed his eyes. Bones watched him with alarm, this silence was worse than when he was yelling.

Finally he opened his eyes,

'Jake got in a fight,' he said simply.

'Oh,' Bones sat next to him and waited,

'I'm not even surprised, just that it only took,' he looked at his watch, 'about four hours.'

Bones couldn't help but smile, Booth returned it,

'It's OK, I'll deal with it,' he sat forward, 'let's do this paperwork.'

Jake was feeling pretty good, Mr Rhodes had yelled a bit but Jake could see the grudging admiration behind his eyes. Jake got the feeling that, Evan as the kid was called, wasn't very popular with the teachers. They'd got off easy, no recess for the rest of the week and letters of apology to each other, no big deal. They'd play the game and write insincere notes to each other which would go straight in the trash. Jake was being treated like a hero by everyone and his punch had the desired effect, he was accepted, the day was a success.

There was one cloud on Jake's horizon, his dad, he was going to be pissed. Jake recalled his promise from yesterday, he hadn't managed a full day, that was not so good.

Booth and Bones drew up outside the school,

'Wait here, I won't be long,' Booth climbed out of the car. He walked through the stream of children, he didn't even notice the looks of awe he drew from the kids. He really did look imposing, a real hero, towering above them but he did look like a cop, she had to admit.

Bones felt the desire in the pit of stomach, stop it, this is work, separate, she reminded herself.

Booth spotted Jake slouching on a chair by the office, he gave him a glare which Jake had the grace to shrink from. He spoke to the woman behind the counter who handed him a letter.

'Mr Rhodes is at a meeting, he apologises but if you want to speak to him please make an appointment, he said. He wanted me to tell you that the matter was dealt with as far as the school were concerned, just teething problems,' she explained to the very handsome man who was drawing a lot of stares from the other woman in the office. He didn't seem to notice, just smiled and thanked her.

'Jake,' he said sharply, 'now, please' he pointed through the door. Jake got up, his dad looked mad but it was still worth it. Jake walked through the door that Booth was holding for him and couldn't help but smile at Jess who waved. Booth spotted the smile and wave,

Great, he's a hero to the kids and the principal likes him so much, he's barely punished him. Great, Booth was annoyed, this was down to him then well he was his father after all. Booth had to admit to himself though that he also understood what had happened, why it happened, the law of the playground and his kid was pretty good at it.

They walked to the car in silence, Booth striding in front of Jake. He spotted Elliot, Ryan and Cal hanging by the gate, they made horns at him and he smiled again.

Unfortunately for Jake, Booth had reached the car and turned around, taking this all in. Oh good, he has friends now, friends he wants to go out with, now he could ground him.

When they reached his grandparents house, Jake jumped out, he almost got clean away but Booth had climbed out as well.

He grabbed Jake's arm and turned him to face him,

'That was not good Jake, fighting is not the answer. I have to go to work and you're staying here the night but tomorrow night you'll be at home and we will talk about this. You're grounded for a week and no pool at the weekend,' he added.

Jake was upset, he had planned to go to the skate park with his new friends and he liked the pool but it was still worth it. He pulled his arm away from Booth and ran around the house without a backward glance, Booth rubbed his face with his hand, this father stuff was not easy.


	12. Chapter 12 Kids

Ok, this was a difficult chapter to write. Firstly, I would like to apologise about the gun theme. It's an integral part of my story, I'm trying to show BB coming together as parents and I felt this was an issue that would unite them. I would like to offer my condolences to all in the US regarding what happened in Virginia. I am being in no way judgemental so please don't think that. I am interested in how people in law enforcement separate their normal lives from what they sometimes have to do during their work lives. So that's another theme. Anyone upset about the way Booth punishes Jake, I offer my apologies but I honestly believe that it is in keeping with his character. Feel free to disagree with me and I might change it although it feels right. I think that it is important to remember that Jake is a tough and challenging kid but he has been through a lot I admit, so it may be wrong. He is however not made of china. I also wanted to explore the theme of peer pressure.

Hope you like it, please review but please be constructive if you don't like it as I'm a sensitive soul really.

Life settled for everyone. They established a routine, Jake stayed at his grandparents a few nights a week and behaved himself at school. He played in the soccer team, Booth took Parker and Bones along to his games. He was the best player and Booth felt very proud watching him from the bleachers. Bones turned out to be ultra competitive and would shout from their seats. Booth watched her, laughing because she didn't realise that she became a soccer mom for the afternoon. Parker would bask in the glory of being the little brother of the team hero and was treated as a mascot by Jake's friends. Gordon even attended a few times, their therapy continued and it really helped. Jake expressed a lot of anger at his mother but he seemed to be working through it. Theirs became a very normal life and Booth loved every minute of it.

Booth and Bones continued to be lovers and parents at the weekend whilst managing to keep their very successful and combative work partnership going. There was an unspoken rule that they didn't talk about their cases at certain times and it all worked pretty well.

There were occasions when they were away for periods but Jake stayed at his grandparents where he had his own room, all his friends were nearby and he proved pretty adaptable.

Jake would come to the lab when he was allowed to, he was thirsty for knowledge and spent a lot of time with Zack. They were kindred spirits in some ways, fish out of water, although Jake was fast becoming an all American boy.

One morning, Booth entered the lab calling out to Bones.

'Come on, Bones, we have a case.'

She smiled as she heard his voice, she had taken Angela's advice and was going with the flow, it was hard for her at times but she would push the little doubting voice away when it would warn her that this was all going to come crashing down.

They had had a particularly rampant weekend as Jake had stayed at friends and they had made an attempt to christen every room in the house as well as the hot tub several times. She blushed as she remembered and Angela sharp as ever had laughed at her,

'Good weekend, Tempe?' she teased.

Booth appeared at her office door looking fresh and drop dead gorgeous. Bones knees went weak and Angela laughed even harder,

'You two, I swear,' she chuckled.

'What?' Booth was clueless, he looked between the women baffled.

'Come on Bones, we've got a case,' he clapped his hands, 'I haven't got all day.'

Bones grabbed her bag and ran after him leaving Angela rolling her eyes.

The case was a horrible one, the mummified body of a new born baby found under floorboards at a house that was being renovated.

'I don't understand the mummification, there is air here, this should be a skeleton not …' Bones trailed her voice off waving her hand at the body. She was feeling very affected by the small boy, her eyes fixed on his tiny curled hands.

For goodness sake, pull yourself together Temperance, you're a scientist, she told herself. She had changed, it was slow but it had happened. A series of small hands clutching hers, arms flung around her neck, trusting smiles and whispered secrets had changed her but she was not going to give in to it. She could never be a mother, she would be a bad one, she didn't even realise that she was already a mother in all but name.

'I want it all, everything in the room, all the floorboards,' Hodgins needs to check it all,' her science head took over.

'OK Bones,' Booth said quietly, he was used to her requests and he could not take his eyes away from the small curled hands either.

Jake was feeling uneasy, they were at his house in the pool. They were supposed to be at the skate park but Cal's cousin was with them. He was fourteen and well into the throes of adolescence, full blown rebellion. He had wanted to swim so they went and swam.

Jake was used to being the leader but it wasn't that important to him so he took his relegation gracefully. He could be very laid back despite what life had thrown at him, it was one of the reasons he had adapted so well, that along with Bones and his dad of course.

But now he was uneasy, Doug had produced a DVD of Saw 2 from his bag,

'Let's watch it,' Elliot was enthusiastic but Jake hesitated. His dad had quite strict rules about what his kids watched and played. He was trying to protect them from the ugly world he had too much experience of, allow them a childhood before they had to face the harsh realities of the world and the evils it contained. Jake had no idea of all this of course, he just thought his dad was strict and it made him grumpy sometimes.

He was also a little scared of his dad, not in a bad way but just enough to listen to him when he needed to.

He knew his dad would be pissed about this. He didn't even let him play war games on the Play Station, he had explained it by saying that he didn't want Jake to think that war was like that, nice colourful images on a screen. War was a horrible, messy thing with people in pain and suffering. Jake had accepted his father's explanation realising that there were things in his dad's past that made him feel that way. He still played the games at his friends but his dad didn't need to know that.

'I don't know,' Jake was half hearted with his protest, he was aware that his position was in question here. He had worked hard to establish himself and he could blow it, if he wasn't careful.

'We shouldn't, Jake's dad would be mad,' Jess helped him out, he smiled at her gratefully, she blushed.

'Are you scared of daddy, Jakey?' Doug wasn't going to let it go. Four sets of eyes watched him, waiting for his next move, rabbit in headlights came to mind.

Jess looked at the ground, she had tried.

'Sure, why not?' Jake shrugged, decision made, his dad was working tonight anyway so he wouldn't be busted.

Booth and Bones were speaking to the neighbours at the renovated house whilst everything was being removed.

A pretty young girl had come to the door, about twenty one but she was soon sent back in by her father. Booth picked it up straight away, a bully.

'Could we come in and speak to you and your wife please, Mr Connor,' Booth was not going to be bullied.

'No wife. Just me and my daughter. We don't know anything about those people, they were strange,' the man was reluctant to say the least.

He let them into the house and showed them into the kitchen, it was in a time warp from the 1950s. They sat at the kitchen table, the daughter lingered uncertainly in the background, making coffee.

Booth asked the man about his previous neighbours, he painted a picture of a reclusive couple who were odd.

Bones made the occasional comment but the man was not really giving details. His daughter had given them their coffee and retreated back to the sink, she was like a mouse.

'Well thank you, Mr Connor, 'Booth stood and shook the man's hand, he resisted the temptation to wipe his hand, 'we'll come back if we need to speak to you again.'

They left.

'Well, he was a weirdo,' Booth wiped his hand on his trouser leg,

'Wierdo? Is that a scientific term?' Bones asked arching her eyebrow.

'Come on Bones, he was just strange, that house and the daughter,' Booth laughed,

'Just because people choose to live their lives differently from you doesn't make them strange.' She was being difficult, she still felt upset from the body.

'OK Bones, I was just saying, you know,' Booth threw his arms up and followed her to the car.

The film was hideous, really nasty and Jake was getting worried about Jess who looked like she might throw up. Jake couldn't really blame her, it was very blood thirsty and although he could handle it, he knew Jess was struggling to stay tough. He looked at his friends, nobody seemed to having a good time to be honest even Doug was subdued. Jake was considering his options when Doug suddenly clicked the DVD off. Jake tried not to smile, the movie had got even more gruesome and Jake realised that it had got too much even for Doug.

'Your Dad's in the FBI isn't he?' Doug looked straight at Jake,

'Yes,' Jake didn't like this turn of conversation.

'That's cool,' Doug smiled, Jake felt like he was being softened up,

'My dad's a cop,' Doug offered.

'Is he?' Jake was surprised, he wasn't that interested in what Doug's dad did, he just wanted to get out of his house and back to the skate park where he was supposed to be.

'Have you seen his gun?' Doug went for the kill, shit, Jake thought, this was not good. Everyone looked at Jake with interest even Jess,

'No, I don't think he keeps one here,' Jake was trying to cover but he knew it was lame.

'Come on Dude, of course he does, they all have spares,' Doug had him,' let's go look for it.'

Doug jumped up and all the others copied him, Jake had lost control of this situation and he didn't know how to get it back without losing face.

They all ran upstairs and Jake followed them reluctantly.

Booth and Bones were in the diner waiting for the evidence from the house to arrive, they were drinking coffee. Booth looked at Bones, she was staring out of the window, lost in thought. He was pretty sure what the problem was, he felt it too, they were human after all. It bothered him though, this withdrawal from him, always keeping a little piece of herself from him despite what they shared. He loved her deeply, he had admitted that to himself but he was just too afraid to tell her, he could lose her forever and that thought was unbearable.

'Kids are tough, aren't they Bones?' He risked it, he was shocked when she looked at him with tears in her eyes and gently nodded. He went around to her and held her.

A while later when she had calmed down,

'I'm sorry, I just don't know where that came from,' she smiled nervously.

'I know Bones, I know,' he just agreed with her, there was nothing more to say.

'I'm going to call the lab, see if anythings arrived yet. I want to get this moving,' he searched for his phone patting his pockets,

'Oh no,' he realised that he had left his cell on the kitchen counter.

'What, what's wrong?' Bones sat up,

'I left my cell at home,' he said apologetically, not very professional.

'Its OK, we'll go get it, the evidence won't be here yet and the drive might be good,' Bones took control, Booth liked that, it was hot.

Jake stood in his dad's bedroom watching his friends search it, this was really wrong, he would be really upset if his dad went through his bedroom like this. Jake felt powerless to stop them, he was a bit curious about the gun as well if he was honest. He remembered his dad's words when he had first got here and how angry he'd been when Jake had asked him about his gun but he pushed it away. His dad was at work.

Doug emerged from the closet holding what was obviously a gun case in his hands, a delighted look on his face.

Oh god, this was just getting worse.

'Its locked,' Jake said thankfully, 'Lets just put it back,' Jake was panicking now.

'It was in a locked cupboard, I've already opened that, this will be easy,' Doug was very pleased with himself.

'Dude, lighten up, your dad's at work, he'll never know,' Elliot patted Jake on the back,

Jake groaned as Doug produced a Swiss army knife and popped the case open.

Booth and Bones drew up outside the house and walked up to the front door. Booth stepped back letting Bones go first, she smiled at him. He was a real gentleman sometimes. As soon as Booth stepped into the hallway, he could sense that something was off. He strode into the kitchen, the French windows were open and kid's backpacks were scattered around the chairs. The television was frozen on a nasty picture which even turned Bones stomach. Booth picked up the case, lying nearby,

'What the hell?' He looked at Bones who just shrugged,

'Well at least it wasn't thieves,' she offered lamely.

'Where are they?' He stepped into the garden, nothing apart from the evidence that the pool had recently been used.

Upstairs, the kids had failed to hear the car or front door and Jake was watching helplessly as his friends passed his dad's gun around. He had his back to the door and when his friends all stopped and looked behind him in horror, he just knew. He turned around and was faced with his father looking like he was about to explode.

Booth acted quickly, he strode over and took the gun carefully out of Cal's hand, he put the safety on and checked the chamber. It was empty, thank God, he always kept the bullets apart from the gun. He placed the gun back in its case, snapped it shut and returned it to the closet.

He then stood and looked around at the kids, none of whom would meet his eye. Booth took a deep calming breath.

'Right, Jakob go to your room and don't move, the rest of you downstairs, we're going to see your parents,' he ushered them out of the room. Jake didn't leave immediately, his dad glared at him and he slunk away as quickly as he could.

When Booth came down the stairs with four very crestfallen kids in front of him, Bones knew that something serious had happened.

'Bones, can you stay here? I've got to take the kids home,' Booth looked very grim, 'I won't be long.'

Bones started to make some coffee.

Jake was upstairs lying on his bed feeling completely miserable, he had messed up big time and his dad was really, really angry. Jake felt the urge to run coming, he hadn't had that for a long time but he suppressed it, he had to face this, he would be brave he decided.

Booth returned about twenty minutes later, he had left each child at their houses having told their shocked parents what they had been doing. He made sure that the adults knew the gun had been in a locked case and cupboard. He also informed them that the kids had broken the locks, Cal's parents had not looked that shocked. They seemed quite sure who was responsible and tried to explain to Booth that Doug was having a difficult time, Booth just listened and left.

Bones came over to him as soon as he walked in,

'What's happened, Booth?' She was worried. Booth looked pale and drawn.

'The kids were playing with my spare gun, upstairs,' He said, he was feeling a bit numb having thought about the possible consequences of the childrens' actions.

'Oh no, they weren't,' Bones was genuinely shocked, 'What are you going to do?'

'What I have to,' Booth said and walked up the stairs.

Booth reappeared after a while and sat at the counter. Bones placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down next to him.

She put her hand over his,

'Are you OK?' she was concerned.

'Yes, I'm fine, I've dealt with it, it won't happen again,' he took a sip of his coffee.

'What did you do?' Bones began to think he may have killed Jake, she certainly felt like doing that.

'Don't criticise me Bones, I did what I thought was right,' Booth looked uncertain of himself,' Jake has to learn that with some things he has to do as he's told.'

'I know, I agree with you,' she tried to reassure him.

'I just spanked him, an old fashioned spanking, it won't kill him,' Booth was defensive.

Bones was surprised that Booth thought that she would condemn him,

'Of course it won't, anyway he deserved it.'

Booth was stunned, he was so sure that she would lecture him and tell him what a bad father he was and what a terrible thing he'd done. Instead, she sat next to him drinking coffee and he could feel her support, it felt good, he wasn't alone.

Bones laid her head gently on his shoulder and Booth stroked her hair.


	13. Chapter 13 A Difficult Case

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of closeness. Booth was starting to feel guilty and Bones was trying to cope with the thought of the poor little baby that she had to go and examine, she just couldn't shake the picture of his little hands. There were other pictures as well, Parker crying and abandoned, Jake lost and confused. This was another aspect of motherhood that nobody had ever told Bones about, the fact that whenever you saw anything horrific, you put your children in that position.

She finally moved away from Booth,

'I have to go,' Booth nodded.

'You stay here with Jake, there's nothing you can do this evening anyway.'

She stood up,

'I'll complete the preliminary exam and then come back to tell you what I've found.'

'Bones, are you breaking our rule about the week?' Bones smiled,

'It will be strictly business,' she said with a wry smile not really believing it.

When she had gone, Booth sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Had he done the right thing? He had warned Jake about the gun, he knew and he did it anyway, he realised that was because Jake hadn't really believed him. Booth felt overwhelmed for a moment with his responsibilities but he pulled himself up. There was so many rewards to kids that they far outweighed the burden, it was a burden that Booth was happy to carry. He wanted a whole houseful of them. He reminded himself that he had not been angry when he spanked Jake, he had calmed down, he had done it so Jake would never touch his gun again, simple as that. He had spoken to him as well, told him why he was so upset and how he felt about guns and the respect they merited. He just hoped it worked, he knew that some people dealt with this by teaching their kids to shoot, how to handle guns. Booth respected that idea but he never wanted to see guns in kids' hands, he had seen that too many times in war zones and it haunted him.

Booth became aware that he was being watched, Jake was standing in the doorway looking at his dad with a tear stained face.

'Hey kiddo,' Booth wanted Jake to know that it was over, it had happened, they had dealt with it but now it was over.

'I'm sorry Dad, it was a really stupid and dangerous thing to do and I'm sorry,' Jake was sincere.

Booth smiled and jumped up from the couch, he walked up to Jake and gave him a hug, kissing him on the head.

'Yes, it was but just don't ever do it again, OK?' Booth leant back and looked at Jake,

'Promise,' Jake whispered enjoying the feeling of his dad hugging him.

Bones was struggling with handling the baby's body, it was frustrating her, she kept reminding herself that they needed to find out what had happened but it was so small. She tried to follow the advice that she had offered Zack once, to detach but it was just not working. Zack was giving her worried looks and he kept wishing that Angela would appear as she might know how to help.

'How old do you think Zack?' Bones asked abruptly,

'It's a new born Dr Brennan,' he answered puzzled.

Bones looked at him as if he was a complete idiot,

'No, how long since death?' She stated in simpler terms.

'I'd say five years,' He felt stupid, of course that's what she meant but he had been thrown by what he thought were tears in Dr Brennan's eyes.

Bones stood up, she just couldn't continue this, she wanted Booth and his arms around her, she'd be better in the morning.

'Zack, we need to find some teeth buds or even better, formed teeth, we may get some DNA from them, can you handle that?' She didn't care what Zack thought, she needed to get out of there.

Booth and Jake were playing in the pool, having a good time. Booth felt much better about his decision, Jake was fine, he understood and he was fine.

'Time to get out kiddo,' Booth pulled himself out of the pool, 'we need to eat,'

'Five more minutes, please,' Jake pleaded, he was such a baby sometimes.

'OK five more minutes, 'Booth disappeared into the house,

He quickly dressed and made some pasta.

They ate comfortably together and then Jake yawned,

'Time for bed,' Booth was firm. Jake didn't argue, he just got up and hugged his dad before going up the stairs.

Booth was watching an old movie when the door bell went, Bones, he thought happily.

When he opened the door, it was a tearful Bones who threw her arms around him and started to sob.

Booth was completely thrown, where was his Bones? This sobbing emotional wreck was not cool as ice and straight to the point Dr Temperance Brennan, he actually kind of liked it, it appealed to his macho protective instinct but it was also slightly worrying.

'Bones, Bones, calm down, what's wrong?' Booth led her to the couch, he was beginning to be worried that she had been attacked or something. It seemed unlikely as Bones was more than capable of looking after herself.

'He's so small and they just left him, how could they just leave him?' She wasn't making much sense but Booth heard enough to understand.

The case, it was the case.

'Ssssh Bones it's OK, you're OK,' he started to kiss her softly and they made love slowly and gently there on the couch. It was a bit risky with Jake upstairs but they needed to, they needed the comfort.

Bones slipped away during the night, she couldn't help it, she had to go and work on the baby. When she got to the lab, it was deserted but Zack had left a note on her desk, he had extracted something from a tooth bud and there was a chance they could get a profile from it, only time would tell. Zack had ended his note with,

'Hope you're OK, Dr Brennan.'

Bones groaned, she had freaked Zack out, great, well she was freaking herself out if she was honest.

Two days later and Booth was getting very worried, Bones was working herself to a frazzle over this case and he was seriously concerned as were all the squints. There was nothing and it was driving Bones crazy, her science was failing her and it was just not acceptable. They were still waiting on the profile and that was it.

They all stood around the table staring at the baby's body,

'There must be something,' Bones was so frustrated.

'Bones,' Booth stepped towards her,

'Don't, just don't,' she held her hands up to him, there was nothing subtle about this withdrawal, it was outright rejection.

Without warning, Bones rushed away from the table, Booth went to follow her but Angela stepped in,

'I'll go,' she said hurrying after Bones into the ladies room.

Angela could hear her crying in the cubicle,

'Tempe, please tell me what's wrong, please honey,' Angela was beside herself.

The cubicle door swung open and Bones came out mopping her face,

'I think I'm pregnant,' she said stiffly.

It took an age for Angela to calm Bones down,

'Sweetie, don't you think you should find out before you go nuclear,' Angela stroked her hair.

There was a silence,

'I'm frightened,' Bones admitted, 'Booth has Jake and all his problems, he doesn't want to deal with all this and what about Jake and Parker? They've had all this change and, and,' Bones was inconsolable.

'We're going out,' Angela took Bones' hand and led her out of the ladies room. She ignored all the men who were standing looking very uncertain and they went straight to the drugstore.

Booth watched all this, completely puzzled and not a little alarmed,

'I've got something,' Hodgins said excitedly.

Booth rolled his eyes to the heavens and thanked God, maybe this might pacify Bones.

Hodgins had found a blood stain on a floorboard,

'We might be able to get some DNA,' Zack said.

'Then we can see if it matches the baby DNA and then da, de, da,' Booth got this, this was good.

His phone buzzed, they had a trace on the former residents of the house, see Bones, you need to be patient, where was Bones? They needed to go interview these people Women! One minute she can't wait to solve the case, the next nowhere to be seen. Booth flopped on the couch in the waiting area and waited as the area suggested.

Angela and Bones were in the ladies room waiting for the longest three minutes to pass, there was complete silence.

'It's ready, sweetie,' Angela smiled encouragement, she wasn't actually sure what she was supposed to be hoping for. Bones took a deep breath and picked up the test,

'Not Pregnant' in clear blue letters and Bones was devastated.

She had wanted to be pregnant she realised with complete horror.

Angela put her arms around her, she had seen the disappointment,

'We need to do another one just to check,' the result was the same.

'Honey, Booth's waiting. You're working a case together. You can't avoid him. You're partners remember?' Angela was as gentle as she could be.

'Yes, that's right,' Bones sniffed and wiped her eyes, she could professional, she straightened her blouse and took a deep breath.

They interviewed the Carters in their home and it was quickly clear that the wife was hiding something. Booth picked it up straight away.

'Are you sure, Mrs Carter? Are you sure that's all you want to say?' Booth tried his charm smile and the elderly woman warmed to him.

'There is some evidence, Mrs Carter. We will know who the mother of this child is with DNA evidence, within the next few days,' Bones applied just the right amount of pressure in her voice, Booth was impressed.

Mrs Carter looked alarmed and the story spilled out.

'She knocked my door one night, hysterical,' the woman said,

'Who,Mrs Carter? Who knocked your door?' Booth sat forward.

'Heather Connor, the girl from next door,' she snapped as if Booth should know.

'The weirdo, I knew it was the weirdo,' Booth was smug.

The events of five years ago ended up being quite complex and very disturbing.

Mr Connor had used his daughter to replace his wife in all aspects from an early age and the baby was theirs. The baby had been still born in Mrs Carter's bedroom after she had befriended the girl through pity. The father had disappeared with the body and stored it in an airtight container in the garage until recently when Heather had removed it and placed it under the floorboards at the house. She could not explain why she had moved the baby but it was clearly a cry for help. The whole team found the case hard and by Friday night, they all needed a drink.

They went to a bar and relaxed. Bones had been keeping her distance from Booth since the negative pregnancy test.

He grabbed her arm when the music slowed down,

'Bones, stop running away from me, I won't bite, well not here anyway,' he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

Her body completely betrayed her and she moved closer to him.

They went back to Booths and the inevitable happened. Bones lay luxuriating in the warmth of his body as he spooned against her and she realised that she never wanted to leave this man. She drifted slowly off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

She woke up the next morning and opened her eyes, finding herself staring straight into Booth's eyes, he was looking intently at her leaning his head on his hand.

'Are you going to tell me what the problem is, Bones?' he tapped her nose but he was serious.

'Nothing, there is no problem. It was the case, you know frustrating,' she bounced out of bed and into the bathroom.

'Are you making pancakes?' she looked at him with a wicked smile from the safe distance of the bathroom door.


	14. Chapter 14 Making it Right

'Dad, can I go to the Skate Park after school today?' Jake come into the kitchen yawning,

'Yes, but be back by Six OK, cos I'm home and I'd like to see you.' Booth hadn't seen much of Jake over the last few weeks as the gravedigger had reared his ugly head again. He actually thought that Jake had grown, he'd have to get him some new clothes, he was growing up and it scared Booth. It felt like he was losing him when he'd only just got him.

'Alright,' Jake went to grab his backpack and deck,

'You've forgotten something,' Booth grabbed his arm and nodded towards his skate helmet.

Jake groaned,

'Dad, no one wears them. I look like an idiot and I can't skate right,' Jake argued despite the fact it was useless, his dad meant it. They had this conversation every time Jake went skating and it always ended the same way, with Jake taking the stupid thing.

'I don't care, take it and wear it,' Booth picked the helmet up and handed it to Jake. Jake gave in, but he had no intention of using it but he was annoyed as he'd have to carry it all day now.

'I mean it Jake, wear it otherwise I'll tell Bones,' Booth warned.

Bones had lectured Jake at great length one evening in the lab about skate helmets, telling him about the awful head injuries kids could get when their skulls hit hard concrete without protection. He had felt like he was going to throw up at one point but it had worked. He had worn it for a while anyway but now his joined all the others that were discarded by the kids on the grass.

'About Bones, 'Jake hesitated, not sure whether he should broach this subject, 'doesn't she like us anymore?'

It was a childish question but it showed that Jake had picked up on Bones' distance these days. Booth sighed, he wished he hadn't mentioned her,

'Of course she does, what's not to like? But,' Booth paused, how could he explain what he didn't understand himself?

'It's complicated Jake, its work and stuff,' Booth had broken his cardinal rule and ducked the question. Jake saw the confusion in his dad's eyes and wished he hadn't asked.

'Alright, laters,' Jake left the room quickly, annoyed with himself that he had dampened his dad's mood.

Booth stood gazing out of the window drinking his coffee. Bones had removed herself emotionally from him and he didn't know why or what to do about it. They were still working well together and they still had a fabulous sex life. He smiled to himself, there was definitely no problem there but she avoided the kids, didn't join them at the park or at the ball games he took the boys to, at the weekends with his buddy, Steve. She would leave in the morning before they were awake, sure she would ask about them but it was different. Booth missed her support, just for a few weeks there, he had thought they had a future together but now…..well now….it was just different.

He turned and poured his coffee down the sink, he had to get to the lab.

Angela and Bones were sharing a morning coffee,

'How's things, Sweetie?' Angela was dismayed to watch Bones distance herself from Booth, she could see his hurt and she felt for him. Her friend was complicated, too many issues and families were definitely at the top of that list.

'Fine but this damn Gravedigger,' Bones threw her pen on her desk,

'How are you doing with that, Jack is finding it hard,' Angela revealed.

'Yes, I know, me too but we're professionals and have to do our jobs,' Bones acknowledged,

'Having support, you know from that special person helps though,' Angela was nervous.

Bones gave her a sharp look,

'I don't want to talk about it, Angela. Its casual I told you, a physical thing, which if you're interested remains just as satisfying,' Bones tried to steer Angela on to her favourite subject.

Angela gave up, Bones just was not sharing.

Booth and the squints stood around the Angelator as she proposed various scenarios regarding the latest victim but none of them really fitted.

Booth's phone buzzed,

'Booth,' he was hopeful this could be something.

'OK, OK, Josie calm down. Which hospital?'

Everyone in the room looked up, Booth flicked his cell and turned to them,

'Jake's had an accident, I've got to go,' he told them running his hand through his hair.

'I'm coming too,' Bones said without a thought,

'Let's go,' they left quickly together.

They were in the car and Booth was driving too fast,

'Slow down, Booth, no point being killed getting there.' Bones put her hand over his which was on the steering wheel.

'Sorry, it's just, you know, the traffic,' he was frustrated,

'What did Josie say? What happened?' Bones was anxious to know the details, they were important to her, they comforted her, details.

Booth was however short on those,

'Just that she had a call that Jake had been taken from the park by the paramedics after he fell and telling her which ER they were taking him to, nothing else.'

It was worrying, it could mean anything. Booth made a decision, he turned the siren on and made his way around the traffic as it moved for him.

At the ER, they were sent to the cubicles and Booth breathed a sigh of relief when they found Jake sitting up and having some sutures put in the back of his head. He was covered in blood and he looked at them guiltily as they came through the curtain.

The doctor turned to them,

'Are these your parents, Jake?' the doctor smiled.

'He's fine, just a bad bump on the head, he'll have a headache later but he'll be OK,' the doctor reassured them.

Nobody corrected the doctor about the 'parents' remark, it seemed irrelevant but Bones felt a strange pleasure at the doctor's assumption, she pushed the feeling away.

'What happened, Jake? Were you wearing your helmet?'

Booth moved over to the side of the bed, he knew the answer to the question but now he could see that Jake was fine, he wanted to put him on the spot. Jake looked down,

'Yes, we were just discussing the virtues of Skate Helmets but I think Jake has learnt that lesson the hard way but at least there's no permanent damage.'

The doctor felt sorry for the kid so he helped him out with his angry father. Booth decided to let it go, he figured the doctor was right.

'Well at least you're OK,' Booth took Jake's hand and rubbed the back of it, Jake looked up and smiled,

'Sorry,' he said.

Jake looked past his dad and saw Bones,

'Bones,' he said, he was really glad to see her.

Bones felt guilty, he had missed her and if she was honest with herself, she had missed him.

'Hey Jake, you've obviously got a hard head, the concrete had no chance,' she touched his face and vowed that she needed to make this right, her shortcomings were not the kids' fault. She had to find a way to deal with this, she just couldn't walk away. She was invested and so were the kids, she couldn't ignore that.

Jake recovered rapidly from his accident and although his dad had been over protective for a week or two, things soon returned to normal. Bones, however came back into their lives, she felt ashamed of what she done to the boys. Parker had been so happy to see her, she felt terrible, he had thrown his little arms around her neck and whispered,

'I love you, Bones, don't go away again.'

She hadn't realised that the little boy had thought that she had gone away but when she thought about it, that was the way it would seem to a small boy.

She decided to adopt a 'see what happens' attitude which was against her nature when her life was normally meticulously planned but it was liberating in so many ways.

Jake was in his room supposedly doing his homework but he was actually wrestling with his conscience. Bones and Booth were downstairs cooking but they were actually conoodling.

Booth trapped her against the kitchen cabinets and he wouldn't let her move, he was kissing her neck and nibbling her ear and it was driving her crazy.

'Let me go,' she slapped his back, 'come on Booth move, we're cooking dinner, carry on like this and it'll be midnight before we eat.'

Booth broke for air,

'Let you go, never, I'll never let you go,' he grinned and swooped in for the kill. She just couldn't resist him and they disappeared upstairs for a quickie.

Jake could hear them laughing, he thought it was funny how they tried to be discreet in front of him, jumping away from each other when he walked into the room. He'd caught them yesterday kissing in the kitchen and he'd said,

'Can't you guys get a room or something?' They'd looked embarrassed. He liked it, liked that they were so happy, he was glad that Bones had reappeared, he loved her. It even made the bump on the head worth it, although maybe not .

He looked at his computer screen and made a decision,

'Hey Adam, it's me, Jake, long time, no see.' He typed.

It had been a celebration that day but it turned into something else without warning.

Angela had come into Bones' office with a huge grin on her face,

'You look happy,' Bones was curious, happy was an understatement, absolutely ecstatic was a more accurate description.

Angela brought her hand out from behind her back and wriggled her finger with a squeal. Her finger glinted, there was a huge diamond on a platinum band sitting on her ring finger.

Bones jumped up and ran around her desk,

'Oh my God, Angela, it is absolutely beautiful,' she squealed, Bones could be very girly when she let herself.

'When? How? I need details!' Bones looked at the ring it was beautiful and very expensive,' and most importantly who?' Bones teased her.

Angela slapped her arm,

'Jack of course.'

Becoming engaged had made Angela clueless for the day,

'Uh, I know,' Bones hugged her.

Booth and the squints were having champagne in Bones' office. Jack was telling them all the details of his romantic proposal on his yacht,

'Hodgins, you're making life very difficult for the rest of us, you know?' Booth remarked very dryly with a glance towards Bones. She flinched, marriage, no marriage was not an option, definitely off the agenda, she was happy as she was, thanks.

'Agent Booth, I need to see you, it's urgent,' Cullen walked into Bones' office, everyone looked surprised, he hardly ever visited the lab before. Cullen was trying to be very professional but he realised that he was coming over as rude.

'Sorry for interrupting, but Seeley, I really do need to see you, you should come as well Dr Brennan,' Cullen was agitated and Booth was immediately panicked. The last time this had happened, he had been given a son.

What was this?

Everyone looked uncomfortable, Bones and Booth walked off after Cullen who had left the room. Bones looked at Angela with alarm, even Bones could feel this wasn't right.

Cullen stood facing Bones and Booth and opened his mouth and said the words that destroyed their world.

'At approximately three thirty this afternoon, at Fairfax Park, Jakob Booth was abducted by a mystery assailant and driven away in a Blue pickup.'


	15. Chapter 15 Waiting

Jake could hear a strange noise, it sounded like an engine, he blearily opened his eyes. He was confused for a moment and then he began to struggle. His hands and feet were tied, his mouth was taped, he tried to breathe through his nose but it felt like he was drowning as his panic took hold.

Booth stood on the edge of the skate bowl staring at the grey surface, he could see a faded blood stain, it was Jake's and he felt tears spring into his eyes.

'Agent Booth?' The voice was tentative, the police officer didn't want to approach the man, he knew that his son was the victim and he could only begin to imagine how he felt.

Booth turned to the voice,

'Is this your sons?' the man held up a black skate helmet, after the park had been cleared, it was the only one left, waiting for the kid it belonged to, to pick it up.

Booth took the helmet from the officer and nodded, Jake's name was clearly displayed on the inside.

Oh God, Jake, you weren't wearing your helmet, how many times do I have to tell you to wear your helmet?

Booth felt an irrational anger at Jake rising in his chest.

'You should bag this, its evidence,' he said quietly, and handed it back although he didn't really want to let it go. He noticed the guy was wearing gloves, good at least it wasn't completely contaminated, his prints were all over it anyway.

He turned back to stare into the bowl, he felt totally distant, like he was floating and watching this happen to someone else. Around him was a lot of activity, the park had been completely taped off and was being searched. It was noisy but Booth could hear nothing but his beating heart. He felt someone slip their arm around him and rest their head on his shoulder, Bones, he could feel her crying but he couldn't comfort her, he was numb.

Jake had managed to calm himself down. What had happened? His head felt foggy, he could only catch glimpses of the events, he had been skating and then he remembered the back of a truck. He could hear screaming, he thought it might have been him but he wasn't sure. He struggled, he was tied tightly and he had pins and needles. He suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. NO, he wouldn't be able to breathe, he had seen that at the lab, people drowned in their own vomit. He had to stay calm, take deep breaths, he was trying but the fear was rising threatening to choke him.

Bones finally spoke,

'They've issued an amber alert,' she said. Booth nodded,

'Good, they work.'

'Booth, we have to work this as a case, you know that the first twelve hours are critical, we need to step back. Jake needs us to work this case,' Bones could hardly believe she said it. Booth took a deep breath and looked at her with empty eyes for a long time,

'So lets go work this case,' he said finally.

Jake had fallen asleep, he felt drowsy and out of it, he vaguely thought that he may have been drugged but it was a distant elusive thought. He woke up as he felt himself being dragged out of the van, he tried to make himself alert so he could remember things. It was dark and there were three men but they had masks on. They looked terrifying and Jake felt a scream coming but he suppressed it, he had to keep control, its what his dad would want. Oh no, don't think about his dad, he could feel tears, he just wanted his dad.

The man let go of him for a moment and Jake ran, it was stupid and not the best thing, but he couldn't help it, its what he did.

The men tried to catch him but he was a fast runner for a little kid and he dodged and dived blindly away from them. He suddenly stumbled and found himself rolling, tumbling down a bank before he dropped into a river. He panicked, he was going to drown but he felt hands drag him out and back up the bank. When they reached the top, the man said something in a foreign language and smacked Jake around the head with an object . Jake felt a sharp pain and the warm flow of blood before he lost consciousness.

'Why would someone take him?' Booth was pacing in Cullen's office as Bones and Cullen watched him.

'We have had some information,' Cullen said gently,

'What sort of information?' Booth was desperate.

'Through the whispers, it would seem that the Russian Mafia traced him through London, he used instant messenger to speak to a friend there. We have people working on that. We are expecting a ransom demand soon,' Cullen told Booth what they knew.

'Which the Agency will refuse to meet,' Booth said angrily, he was in the position of all those parents that he had dealt with over the years. Booth had worked several kidnap cases in his early career and only one had ended happily. That had only been when the parents had ignored the official advice and listened to the H and R man. Booth was in an impossible dilemma, as a federal officer, he had to follow the agency line but he knew that this was unlikely to result in the return of his son. Sure, they would probably catch the perpetrators but that would be long after his son was dead. That word were like a blow to the chest, thumping the air from his lungs, he struggled to control himself. Booth had thought he had understood the parents' feelings but he had no idea and the people around him, had no idea. All apart from Bones, he was pretty sure she understood. She had been stricken and still since the news but he couldn't reach out to her. The only living thing he wanted to reach out to was Jake, his beautiful boy and when he thought of him, Booth thought his heart would break.

There was no physical evidence, nothing not even tyre tracks. Apart from the two kids who saw it, Jake had been spirited away.

Cullen was allowing Booth to work the case, it was against protocol but he felt he owed it to him. It was restricted though, the FBI would handle any calls and the computer work, Cullen insisted. He had to retain some control and he was ready to pull Booth at anytime if need be. It was frustrating but Booth had no choice but agree, he was not calling the shots.

Jess had witnessed it and they tried to interview her but she just kept crying and saying that Jake screamed and tried to fight the man and then he was gone. Nothing else, she just kept repeating the same words over and over, she was too traumatised to help. Her mother tried to coax her but Jess just kept saying the same thing. It was useless.

'Is he dead, Mr Booth?' Jess asked out of nowhere,

Ssssssh,' her mother stopped her with a worried glance at Booth.

Booth tried to reassure the little girl,

'No, I'm sure he isn't,' but he knew that the golden three hours had passed and in fact, his son was probably dead. He clung to the hope that the intelligence was right, Jake would be useless as a bargaining tool if he was dead, so they would keep him alive.

Booth walked to the other room where Bones had stood watching,

'There's nothing, nothing Bones, he has just disappeared into thin air,' Booth felt helpless.

Bones put her arms around him and they just stood like that for as long as they could, shutting out the world.

The interview with Elliot was a little more useful, he was in shock and answered in monosyllables but they had managed to get a basic description of the assailant but it was sketchy. The description of the van was confirmed but this was next to useless as Booth knew that they would have changed vehicle as quickly as possible.

They were searching for the van but there was no sign. Jake's picture was every where and the kidnapper's description, the whole of the state knew about the boy snatched in daylight at the park. The state's children were not going out to play for a while as parents closed and locked their doors.

Jake opened his eyes and a sharp pain flashed through his head, he groaned but tried to focus on where he was. He listened, it was quiet, no traffic and no people noise, although there was the sound of splashing water. He looked around, his eyes readjusted to the light and he could see he was in a wooden building, there was sawdust on the floor, he felt it on the side of his face. He could also feel the stickiness of blood on his face and he tried to ignore it. He could feel panic again, he was alone, had he been left to die? He started to cry with fear and longing for his dad, he just wanted his dad, once he started to cry, he couldn't stop the panic and then he felt like he couldn't breathe again. Calm down, Jakey, calm down, he spoke to himself and his breathing slowly returned to normal. He realised that he had to help himself but how?

He needed his hands, he began to wriggle and wriggle his hands and he just hoped that the man who tied him up wasn't very good at it.

It was eleven o'clock and Jake had been missing for seven and a half hours. The lines at the FBI were ready for any contact although it was unclear where the call might come or if it would come at all. They had re routed all the lines that might be used, the lab, their home, Jake's grandparents' home, everyone was just waiting.

They had gone to the lab, they felt more comfortable there. The FBI would not allow Booth access to the phone lines so there was nothing he could do if the call came, they would contact him immediately but how they handled it was down to them. Booth wanted to escape the looks of pity and the pats on his back that all his colleagues were giving him. They were unsure how to behave. When it was strangers, they were professional but when it was one of their own, they were lost.

The squints were sitting in Bones' office waiting, Booth and Bones joined them.

They sat together on the couches, everyone touching the person next to them in some way, this was their version of a group hug and they waited, just waited.

Normally, they would work on what they had, that had been their reaction the last time they had faced this but there was nothing, nothing to work on.

Jake could feel the ties on his hands getting looser but the pain in his head was blinding, he was struggling not to pass out again. He noticed that his football shirt had been removed and he was wearing a cheap plain T shirt, what did they want his shirt for?

It was his last thought before he succumbed to the painless black.

Bones felt like her insides had turned to ice, she had allowed herself to love and this wicked world had taken one of the three most precious things to her from her. She kept trying to think what could help them but there was nothing, no science to distract her just images, images of Jake alone and afraid. She looked at Booth, the big strong man that she knew she loved with every fibre. She wanted him to fix this, make it go away but there was nothing, nothing to do but wait.

Booth was struggling, struggling with images as well. Jake had come to expect love as was his right. He was hugged and kissed constantly, now he was alone somewhere, frightened, crying for his father, the father who was supposed to protect him. He would be so scared, so scared. Booth couldn't bear it, it was a physical pain. What if he tried to run? Jess said that he had tried to fight, they would hurt him if he ran or worse. Booth just wasn't ready to face the prospect of burying his son, it was wrong, not the correct order of things. There must be something, they needed something but there was nothing but the waiting.

The rest of the squints were paralysed, what could they do? They were used to working a case but there was nothing to work. Each had memories of Jake which were flashing in their heads but they were too painful, they all pushed them away. They just had to wait, nothing but wait.

Jake had got his hands very loose but his logic kicked in. If they were going to kill him, they would have done that by now, no they wanted him for something. He had been here alone for a long time now, it was beginning to get light, he could see it creeping between the planks of wood that made up the walls. Human beings needed water to survive, Jake's throat was dry and sore already. They would be coming back to give him water, he needed to hide his loose hands until they had gone, if they went again. Jake waited and waited.


	16. Chapter 16 A Tragic End?

It was dawn and there was nothing, still nothing. They were all still sitting in Bones' office but Booth needed to get out of there. He turned to Bones who was dozing.

''Bones,'' he whispered to her, ''I need to go home, to be near Jake, I need to go home.''

She looked at him for a moment and nodded, she glanced around at the others. Two of whom were sleeping and one staring into space.

''Yes, they can come too. I'd like them to come too.'' Booth understood what she was asking, this was their family and they needed to be together.

''What if something happens?'' She was alarmed they would miss any developments.

''We can be back in minutes, I can't sit here anymore, I need to go home,'' Booth tried to explain but Bones seemed to know. She wanted to surround herself with Jake as well and their home was where they could. She knew that this need stemmed from the first seed of a growing belief that they may have to mourn him but it was just too horrible to consider. It would remain unspoken between them, to speak it made it seem real.

''Josie and Phil need me as well,'' Booth mentioned Jake's grandparents who were completely distraught. She stood and they all left together.

They had returned just after dawn, they had not stayed long. They threw water at Jake to wake him up and gave him a small amount of fluid. It was just enough to keep him alive and then two of them had left. However, one had stayed in the outer room, Jake could hear a radio and the sound of splashing water. What was that? Jake frowned, the sawdust and the sound of water churning, he was in a mill, a saw mill. He was cold, had got progressively colder through the long, dark hours and the freezing water made it even worse. He was shivering and shaking, terrified after a night alone and abandoned. The constant sound of animals added to his fear and it was a night that nightmares were made of. He had sobbed for hours before falling into fitful sleep. Now he was trying to gain some control of himself, find the resolve to be brave as his dad would be but even in the daylight, despair was starting to win. His dad, Jake knew, wouldn't give up. He would find him but Jake had to help him.

Booth lay on Jake's bed and fell asleep, it was a defence against the increasingly terrible images that were haunting him. It was midday and nearly twenty four hours since Jake had been taken. There was no contact and Booth was beginning to become more and more convinced that it was some pervert who had taken him. Booth knew this meant Jake was dead, another child on a list that was too long and another family destroyed, his family.

Bones found Booth in Jake's room where she knew he would be. Jake's abduction was all over the media, there were news vans outside and a large volume of calls but not the one they were waiting for. There should have been a news blackout but it had been too public for that, so it was a damage limitation exercise. The FBI continued to portray it as random child abduction but the press were aware that the boy had a FBI Agent as a father. The Agency passed that off as a coincidence and the media had accepted that for the time being. Cullen wanted them to return to the lab where the media could be kept at bay. Cullen knew that Booth would not come back to the FBI building but the lab, he would. Watching Booth sleep, Bones decided that Cullen could go hang. They would handle this as they wanted and the FBI was not going to bully them. Bones lay down next to Booth and he cuddled her to him. She felt comforted here, Jake's things were all around them and she soon fell asleep.

Jake could hear people but they were in the distance. It sounded like families and he even heard dogs sound came closer and he heard a muffled conversation. They moved away and the man called out a farewell, he was American. Jake had thought about shouting or kicking the wall, it only needed one person to hear. It was too risky, the man would come in and he could discover Jake's loose hands. Jake was cold and thirsty, he felt himself getting weaker. He knew he had to wait until the man left for the night before he released his hands. He needed to hold on and wait.

Booth woke up with a start, he was confused for a moment and then he remembered. Bones was sleeping next to him and he just laid there, he could imagine it was not real if he stayed here. Booth tried to pull himself from the black hole that was threatening to engulf him. He knew that he had to find his son, dead or alive, it was his duty.

Zack knocked nervously on the bedroom door and when there was no answer, he stuck his head around. Booth looked at him and sat up, Bones stirred on the bed next to him.

''Booth?'' Zack was tentative.

''Yes Zack,'' Booth felt weary as he spoke.

''I know that Jake spoke to his friend over instant messaging and people are working on that. But can I try?'' Zack waited.

Zack's friendship with his son had softened Booth's attitude to him and Booth knew that Zack was suffering as they all were. Booth thought rationally for a moment, Zack was better than any FBI expert. He would ignore Cullen, this was too important, it was all they had. It was dark Booth realised, it could be too late already. He swung into action and everyone was roused, the computer moved and they returned to the lab.

At last it got dark, Jake was stiff and very cold but he knew he was alone again. The man had given him some water and left. It occurred to Jake that these guys were not very good at kidnapping, the man hadn't even checked his ties and they left him alone all the time. Jake had seen enough movies to know that you just didn't do that if you were a professional kidnapper.

Their shortcomings allowed Jake his opportunity. Jake released his hands and quickly removed the tape from his mouth. He breathed in deep gulps of air, it felt so good. Jake had been sure he was going to suffocate throughout his ordeal. He untied his feet and looked around him. He walked slowly to the door and listened. When he was sure there was no sound, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He thought for a moment and then began to kick at a wooden plank with fury, kicking and kicking until it gave way.

He crawled through, stood up and hobbled to freedom. He could see a creepy old house and woods to his side, it was pitch black, no lights. He put his fingers to his face, there was a split above his left eye and it stung. He touched it and his fingers came away wet with blood. The blood gently trickled down his face, the movement had opened the wound again. It felt good, if he was bleeding, his heart was beating, he was alive. Jake realised that he was miles from anywhere and he could not find his way home unless it was light. Jake made a decision, he needed to hide and come out when the sun rose. The woods looked scary but staying where he was, well that was scarier, they could come back. Just because they had stayed away all last night did not mean they would do the same thing again. Jake took a deep breath and disappeared into the dark trees.

Booth was impatiently pacing behind Zack who was desperately trying to trace what had happened through Jake's instant messaging. It was complex and took time, the one thing they didn't have. The others stood looking at Booth and waiting. Bones went over to him and placed her hand on his arm, he stopped pacing and stared at her with surprise. He nodded, going to stand quietly by the table.

An agent appeared and placed a plain brown package on the table, Cullen followed him.

''It just arrived at the front door, we're questioning the delivery guy now,'' he said abruptly.

It was addressed to Booth, this was personal, the kidnappers wanted him to open it.

He gloved up and watched intently by all in the room carefully removed the seal. He pulled out Jake's white football shirt, they had slipped up because it was covered in evidence. The kidnappers had wanted to push Booth to put pressure on the Agency but it was an error. It was clear that they were amateurs and that gave the squints a way in.

Booth didn't see any of that, all he saw was the blood, the bright vivid red of his child's blood.

''Oh Jake,'' Bones whispered as she also could only see the blood.

There was a moment when no one moved but then Hodgins removed the shirt carefully from Booth's hand and took it away to work on. Booth was frozen,

''There's no note,'' he said in a stunned voice.

''We'll find him now,'' Bones moved to him and put her hands on his face turning him to face her.

''Trust me, now we'll find him.'' she said quietly.

The call came through FBI Headquarters at the same time that the parcel had been delivered. They wanted Alison in exchange for Jake, it was the result of the job gone wrong, all that time ago. The agent on the line asked for proof of life and the distorted voice laughed at him.

''You'll have to take my word for it,'' it said and then the line went dead.

The phone was quickly traced to a discarded cell in a trash can in London, picked up by MI5. The owner could not be found, it was an off the shelf type, it was totally untraceable. As the FBI did not do deals with kidnappers so the team were on their own. The only thing they had was the shirt but it was enough, the science would prevail.

Hodgins soon had what they needed.

''It has river water on it with minute traces of iron, we also have this,'' Hodgins held up a tiny insect trapped in tweezers.

''Ixodes Scapularis, a deer tick common in New Jersey, in particular. There is sugar sand, again New Jersey,'' Hodgins related the facts as he found them out.

''It's Jake's blood but it's not arterial, not oxygenated enough, it's probably from a superficial wound,'' Zack turned from his computer.

Booth felt a wave of relief and a sudden belief that Jake was alive, he knew then that he wouldn't give up, never.

''Well Jake's blood type anyway, we can only be sure if we profile it but there's no time for that,'' Zack added.

''What does this all mean?'' Booth was frustrated,'' Do you know where is he?''

''Well, the sawdust is from White Cedar, I'd say definitely New Jersey, a mill probably,'' Hodgins hypothesised.

''New Jersey is huge and covered in the Pine Barrens, it doesn't really help,'' Bones was dismayed.

Booth looked at her sharply,

''Don't give up, never give up,'' he said.

Angela had listened to all this and a memory was stirring.

''Deer tick, sandy earth ,good for blue berries, iron,'' she looked at Hodgins who was nodding, ''sawdust, a river, a mill, New Jersey,'' she said. Her mind was recalling a long forgotten trip with her school.

Boring talks about mining and local trade, dire warnings about ticks sucking your blood. The water wheel at the mill, the fascination of watching the water churning and the teacher ruining it by insisting on telling them all how it worked. It came back in a rush and then she knew.

''I know, I know,'' she said,'' I know where he is.''

''Batsto Village,'' Zack and Angela said together. Zack's computer matching Angela's thoughts.

It was the sort of place that people dragged their kids to on a Sunday afternoon, just to get out of the house. It was not somewhere for a hideaway for kidnappers but that's why it was perfect.

''Batsto Village, Wharton State Forest, New Jersey,'' Zack said again,'' that fits all the evidence.''

''Are you sure?'' Booth wanted to believe it but he needed to be sure before he started hoping.

''It fits,'' Zack was sure.

''There's a helicopter ready to go, we'll be there in under an hour and I've alerted the SWAT team but they'll wait,'' Cullen ushered Booth and Bones through the door.

'Good luck,' Angela shouted after them as they ran out.

It was the longest hour of their lives but then they were standing looking at the dark shape of the saw mill. The SWAT team were in place but they were still assessing the situation. Booth wanted to just rush in and get his son but he knew that he had to be patient so he waited. Booth had his arm around Bones, the bond between them cemented by the hours that they had suffered together.

After all the waiting, the end came quickly. The SWAT team stormed the mill in a hail of gunfire and shouting. They burst into the backroom but it was empty.

Booth stood in the room, looking at the ropes and tape lying on the ground, there was a bloodstain in the middle of the floor. His eyes were drawn to it and the implications hit him causing a lump of despair to form in his chest, they were too late! Booth put his face in his hands, his hope spluttered and died so finally he began to cry, grief for his lost boy ripping through him. Bones placed her arms gently around this large sobbing man she loved so much and cried with him.

Cullen watched them, stunned that it had come to this in a dark room in New Jersey. He turned and left.

Jake was huddled under a bush, trying to get warm. He was exhausted and disorientated. He jumped as he heard the distant rat-a-tat and the sound of shouting. What did that mean? Had the kidnappers returned and found out he was gone? Why would they be shooting? Who would they be shooting at? The questions came thick and fast. Jake felt confused and curled up in a ball and put his hands over his ears. He was safe here, he just wanted to stay safe, so he closed his eyes and didn't move.

Booth and Bones stood close to the edge of the forest watching the activity. Cullen came over.

''I'm so sorry, Seeley,'' He was at a loss.

''I know you are, everyone is sorry,'' Booth had stopped feeling and he wanted to get away. Take Bones and run. Go home and lock the door, keep the world out and what was left of his family safe. They just stood, the three of them as people worked around them, there was nothing else left to do.

After a few minutes, a thought began to form in Jake's head. Someone had come for him, they had come for him. Jake decided to be brave, it was becoming a habit. Jake struggled to stand up and then made his way slowly through the trees towards the sound.

Jake had reached the edge of the trees and he hesitated. He peered through the dark, he could see the yellow letters on the jackets, FBI. He wanted to run out to them but his legs were heavy and uncooperative. There were three people some way in front of him. One of them was tall with broad shoulders, it had to be.

''Dad?'' Jake's voice was weak, he hadn't spoken in almost two days. He could see the figures but he wasn't sure.

''Dad?'' he said a little louder, stumbling forward.

Booth stopped and turned,

''Dad,'' Jake smiled and collapsed, his father caught him.

Booth swept his son up in his arms. Jake looked awful, he was bleeding from a gash above his eye which was swollen and bruised, his lips were cracked and weeping. But to Booth he looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Bones rushed forward.

''Jake! Jake! Is he breathing?'' she was afraid.

Booth checked, yes, he was breathing but it was shallow and he was blue with cold.

''Paramedics, we need paramedics,'' Booth shouted.

They were there in a blink of an eye. Booth held onto Jake for a moment reluctant to let him go.

''Please give him to us, let us do our jobs, we need to help him,'' The paramedic was gentle as she prised Jake away from Booth.

They rode to the hospital in the ambulance. Booth clutching his hand but Jake didn't open his eyes.

''What's wrong with him?'' Booth was desperate, were they going to lose him anyway despite all this?

''He's severely dehydrated and hypothermic but apart from the cut on his eye, he seems fine,'' the paramedic tried to reassure them as she put a drip in Jake's arm.

Booth sat by Jake's hospital bed holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Bones was at his side where she had been for the last two days. He turned and smiled at her, kissing her gently.

''Thank you, Bones,'' he said simply and turned back to Jake.

The doctor had declared Jake fit but had sedated him as a precaution although he had shown no signs of waking up. The cut above the eye would need some corrective surgery as it had already begun to heal, it was too late for simple sutures. It would probably scar, Booth thought Jake might like that, a battle wound. Booth had felt such anger when he realised that these adults hurt his child but he swallowed it, this was not the time for anger.

''Dad?'' Jake's voice was croaky. Booth stood up, thanking God as he looked into Jake's eyes.

''Hey Kiddo, how are you feeling?''

''Well, I've been better,'' he cracked a joke. Booth could not believe it, he cracked a joke.

''I knew you wouldn't give up,'' Jake said and fell asleep again.

Booth kissed his forehead and whispered,

''On you, never.''

Booth turned to Bones who was smiling happily at him, a sudden urge came over him. He took her hand,

''Bones, will you marry me?''

Bones considered for a moment,

''I want at least two more kids you know,'' she said sternly.

''I was thinking of a houseful,'' Booth moved forward and kissed her.

The deal was done.

So readers, we have reached our conclusion. I am very sad, I will miss them all.

I know that most of the characters are someone else's creation but Jake is mine. I am pleased how he fitted in. It was dramatic I know, as is the show. I took a few liberties with the geography of Batsto Village. I hope you can forgive me. If you have any doubts about Jake's reactions and choices whilst he was being held. I tried really hard to establish his character through out to make this part believable. I tried to potray him as clever and brave, also mature when he needed to be. I did try to retain that he was also a normal kid in many ways. I hope I achieved that. Thanks for staying with it, it was long and if there was a drop in the quality of the writing at times, I apologise. I also know Cam was missing, I don't like her much and it seemed pointless to include her. That's how I feel about her role in the show these days, she was good in the beginning as Booth's love interest but she gets in the way now. Just my opinion and as it was my story, I left her out.

I have to say a big thank you to my reviewers, it is really useful having others people's perspective. I'm sure some of you saw your ideas in the fic, I hope you don't mind but they were good ideas.

A particular thank you to the following;

bb-4ever

EternalConfusion

Canadiangurl

Brennanmars

KirstieM

And to all my other reviewers once again, thank you for taking the time.

I have had an E Mail talking about the grammatical errors within my writing and the points are valid. I will probably edit the text again at some point but that's just because I want it to be right. It will have to wait though as I have a life that I have to give some attention to. With that in mind, I hope those errors did not ruin the story for any of you. If it seemed choppy, then I apologise but I will try to fix that at some point, although I think it may be my style.

I have a sequel in mind but I'm not sure I can put Jake through anymore. Let me know what you think, ideas as always gratefully accepted.

It will however have to wait a while as I have a dissertation to write.

Hope you enjoyed it, it was a ball to write.

Love S


End file.
